


Underground

by quarterbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cyberpunk, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarterbaek/pseuds/quarterbaek
Summary: Em Orbe, uma estação de vida artificial localizada no espaço, a única maneira de burlar o sistema de castas e ascender a uma zona superior é participando do jogo virtual criado pela Elite. Kyungsoo, um engenheiro biomecânico da Casta 7, sabe que criar uma guilda é o jeito mais eficaz de sobreviver ao Underground, embora não tenha membros suficientes para montar uma equipe. Não até que Kim Jongin, um caçador da Casta 6 com uma prótese mecânica defeituosa no braço esquerdo, cruze o seu caminho em busca de cuidados.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Odisseias Espaciais





	1. PARTE I: Zinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qualquer semelhança de kaisoo com Ed e Winry de Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood é mera coincidência.  
> Ou talvez não...

_**7º Setor - Programadores e engenheiros mecânicos** _

_**Braço de Órion, Via Láctea** _

_**Dezembro de 2179, às 08h13** _

Zinco. Crômio. Titânio. Cobalto.

Kyungsoo podia sentir o gosto de metais pesados na boca, de sonhos perdidos e de sangue. Seus pés estavam mergulhados em água, tão escura e viscosa que poderia ser confundida com petróleo. A pele formigava a cada passo arrastado, e tudo em que conseguia pensar resumia-se a uma única palavra, de poucas letras e uma pronúncia curta. _Dor_. A dor era palpável, quase como se pudesse pegá-la no ar, embora não estivesse ali de verdade.

Sua mente, no entanto, dizia-lhe que era real. Cada pontada, cada tontura e cada respiração ofegante. O _Underground_ nunca fora tão real. Tão _vivo,_ embora essa não seja a palavra mais adequada para caracterizar um mundo de sombras e ruínas. O jogo possuía como cenário uma espécie de realidade invertida e obscura, como a versão tenebrosa do local ao qual estava acostumado a chamar de lar. Assim, por mais que Kyungsoo reconhecesse cada zona daquele lugar, ele também parecia extremamente novo.

— Cinquenta e dois metros até o portão principal — sussurrou para si mesmo, tentando manter o que lhe restava de sanidade. E também de memória. O rapaz decorara cada trajeto da Zona 7 até a Zona 6, cada distância entre as paredes, até mesmo os metros entre o chão e o teto, embora agora tudo lhe parecesse diferente. — A temperatura é de aproximadamente 25 graus celsius.

Os corredores ainda tinham feixes de luz azul fluorescentes nas paredes metálicas, visíveis entre vincos e canaletas compridas. Naquela realidade, porém, a energia não parecia estar sendo gerada corretamente, talvez por conta de todos aqueles cabos elétricos pendendo do teto, quase mergulhados na água imunda. Os fios coloridos se moviam e soltavam faíscas, quase como seres vivos, e as lâmpadas azuladas piscavam incessantemente.

 _Quarenta e oito metros_ , ele pensou. E aquilo soava como se estivesse fazendo a contagem até sua morte.

Ele quase podia prever o que viria a seguir quando sentiu as paredes tremerem e o corredor ribombando, tão alto que fazia seus ouvidos doerem. Um enorme muro de concreto se ergueu atrás dele, e, como se não bastasse, o ruído já familiar de metal contra metal preencheu o túnel. Kyungsoo tinha duas opções: lutar contra a criatura que vinha cambaleando do outro lado do corredor ou tentar escalar aquela muralha pedregosa e, na melhor das hipóteses, morrer eletrocutado pelos fios que deslizavam por cima dela.

Já ouvira histórias de cidadãos que morreram no primeiro _mergulho_ — era assim que eram chamadas as sessões de combate do jogo. Anos atrás, enquanto ainda vivia na Zona 8, lar da casta dos mineradores, imaginava que tudo aquilo não passava de uma enorme bobagem. Afinal, fazia questão de lembrar a si mesmo que seu eu verdadeiro estava sentado em uma sala de avaliação do _Underground_ e que tudo que via era apenas fruto do capacete de realidade virtual que usava, embora todos os cortes e feridas que ganhava após cada mergulho pareciam lembrá-lo do quanto tudo era assustadoramente real.

 _Trinta e dois metros_ , ele continuou, vendo o monstro agora tomar forma na curva acentuada do corredor. _Uma quimera_ , Kyungsoo disse a si mesmo, recordando-se de tudo que estudara por anos antes de se lançar naquela loucura pela primeira vez. A criatura possuía três metros, uma carapaça dorsal metálica e tantos pares de patas terminadas em lâminas afiadas quanto poderia contar nos dedos das mãos. Uma mutação terrível entre um animal colossal e máquinas, designado para matar. _Os pesquisadores o chamam de Garralonga._

A quimera vinha sacolejando em sua direção, mais alta e corpulenta do que se lembrava, fazendo a água enegrecida esguichar em torno dela a cada movimento das patas metálicas. Uma de suas pinças raspou contra a parede, liberando gás das tubulações e fazendo os cabos de energia faiscarem.

— Droga — amaldiçoou Kyungsoo, cobrindo a boca e o nariz como pôde. — Droga, droga, droga.

Tudo que conseguiu ver, em seus últimos segundos, foi uma alucinação. A miragem de uma criança da qual nunca se esquecera, caminhando até ele naquele subsolo abafado e escuro. O garoto era pequeno e seu sorriso era tão gracioso quanto se lembrava. Tão etéreo quanto em todas as suas memórias. Atrás do garotinho, a Garralonga erguia longas patas afiadas de metal, antes de abaixá-las com toda a força.

Kyungsoo viu sangue.

E, depois, veio a luz.

⇝

De todas as maneiras de ser acordado pela manhã, cegá-lo com uma lanterna não era lá sua opção favorita. Baekhyun estava acima dele, pressionando o botão em um liga-desliga frenético, quase como as luzes vacilantes da realidade invertida.

— Kyungsoo, acorde. Você está tendo outro pesadelo. — Deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça, e enfim o rapaz pareceu despertar, buscando ar como se tivesse estado debaixo d'água esse tempo todo. — Sonhando outra vez com o _Underground_ , huh? Acho que é inevitável ter lembranças ruins desse jogo de vez em quando.

Ele andou pela ampla sala de computação e afastou as cortinas da janela lateral, revelando a galáxia pontilhada de estrelas e uma nebulosa planetária que, vista à distância, assemelhava-se a um olho vermelho-vivo de corpos celestes difusos cintilando em azul ciano. Kyungsoo gostava de chamá-la de Olho de Deus.

Em Orbe, independente do horário, sempre parecia noite. A estação de vida artificial localizada no espaço, muito longe do planeta que um dia já fora colonizado pelos homens, vagava sem rumo há mais de cinquenta anos, como uma grande máquina perdida flutuando na imensidão da Via Láctea.

— Acho que isso significa que já está na hora de fazer outro mergulho — ele respondeu, tocando as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos e sentindo o suor que se acumulava ali.

— Você só pode estar maluco.

— Já estou na Zona 7 há três anos, Baekhyun.

O amigo suspirou, incrédulo.

— E você demorou mais de dezessete para chegar até aqui. O que são mais alguns anos? — perguntou, apanhando os óculos biônicos e ajeitando-os na cabeça. Aquilo fazia com que o Byun parecesse uma aranha de oito olhos, mas Kyungsoo já estava acostumado com a aparência engraçada das tecnologias que o colega de trabalho inventava. — Sei que o grande sonho de todo cidadão é ser elevado para a Casta 1, mas você não precisa se matar nesse jogo, cara. É suicídio.

 _Casta_. Kyungsoo odiava aquela palavra.

O sistema de castas definia uma hierarquia baseada na renda das famílias que viviam na estação. Ele já fora da décima casta, a Casta dos Servidores Domésticos. Tempos atrás, quando seus pais eram vivos, o jovem ansiava por se tornar da Elite, nomenclatura designada apenas para moradores da primeira zona, mas esse sonho parecia ainda muito distante. Os créditos que recebia mensalmente pelo seu trabalho como engenheiro mecânico eram economizados para que pudesse pagar por um novo mergulho.

Cada mergulho no _Underground_ significava uma nova chance de ascender de casta, mas também era uma avaliação de alto risco. Cada novo combate era realizado em uma camada correspondente ao número da sua zona. Assim, quanto menor o número da casta para a qual se pretendia ingressar, mais penosa era a camada pela qual teriam de atravessar.

Naquele jogo de sobrevivência artificial, havia apenas duas possibilidades: a ascensão ou a morte. Cada ascensão era recompensada com um prêmio em créditos, capaz de sustentar uma vida sem muitos luxos por algumas dezenas de anos.

— Talvez eu monte um time, igual às guildas da Casta 6 — disse Kyungsoo, agora de pé em frente a sua mesa, trabalhando em uma nova encomenda. Uma armadura de Açorrubro com gemas de Cornalina. — Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não sou o melhor lutador, mas não foi com os punhos que eu completei os dois primeiros mergulhos, e sim com o cérebro. Modéstia a parte, sou bem inteligente. Talvez eu possa ser a cabeça de algum desses grupos. É muito mais fácil vencer o _Underground_ se você tem um time.

Baekhyun fez uma careta.

— É muito mais fácil realizar um suicídio coletivo, você quis dizer — corrigiu ele.

— Você é o pior melhor amigo da galáxia, sabia disso? — o rapaz riu, balançando a cabeça.

Com uma ferramenta silenciosa, Kyungsoo começou a soldar o peitoral da armadura, conectando fios elétricos e incrementando a peça com camadas de verniz, tinta spray e ligas de carbono. Ele simplesmente amava o cheiro do óleo e de como suas mãos, mesmo cobertas pelas luvas pesadas, escorregavam pelo aço reforçado. Conseguia se imaginar fazendo isso para o resto da vida, mesmo se mudasse de casta, embora não fosse livre para escolher sua profissão.

Baekhyun costumava chamá-lo de "Maníaco por engrenagens".

Numa sociedade subjugada pelas máquinas e pela tecnologia, o uso de próteses, armaduras e os demais mecanismos metálicos era tão comum ao ser humano quanto engrenagens são comuns a aeromóveis. A própria _high-tech_ era um gerador de hierarquia. Ciborgues — seres híbridos de humanos e máquinas, desenvolvidos em laboratório —, pertenciam automaticamente ao topo da pirâmide social, sendo apenas considerados inferiores aos grandes líderes da Elite.

— Ei, Baekhyun — chamou, olhando sobre os ombros para o amigo, que parecia entretido diante da tela do seu computador e de todos aqueles dados em verde fluorescente cintilando no fundo negro. — Será que eu poderia te pedir um favor?

Os dedos compridos do programador se moviam com extrema rapidez sobre as dezenas — talvez centenas — de teclas, vendo sequências de códigos se acumulando no espaço vazio. Uma tela holográfica apareceu na altura de seu rosto e o Byun, ainda digitando em uma velocidade quase sobre-humana, murmurou comandos específicos que já conhecia de cor e salteado.

Depois, virou a cadeira para trás, finalmente observando o amigo.

— Isso depende. É alguma coisa ilegal?

Kyungsoo soltou o ar pela boca. Era quase uma risada.

— É claro que é ilegal.

Baekhyun não precisou de mais de um segundo para esboçar um sorriso arteiro, tão simpático e infantil que, se não o conhecesse, Kyungsoo poderia facilmente confundi-lo com uma criança.

— Tudo bem, então. Você pediu para o cara certo. Sou um perito em coisas ilegais, você sabe. — Ele se recostou na cadeira, apoiando as botas de couro sobre a mesa num gesto desleixado. — O que eu posso fazer por você?

**_6º Setor - Caçadores de_ cyberpunks**

_**Braço de Órion, Via Láctea** _

_**Dezembro de 2179, às 22h54** _

Jongin era ótimo em lidar com idiotas.

Estava mais do que acostumado a retrucar tudo o que o líder do seu _squad_ dizia, mesmo que isso significasse levar uma coronhada no topo da cabeça. Às vezes, o rapaz pensava que ele próprio era o idiota. Afinal, num mundo caótico dominado por hierarquias, desacatar alguém de nível superior ao seu podia ser considerado não apenas um ato de desrespeito, mas também uma tremenda burrice.

Era por esse e outros motivos que, naquela noite, o garoto de cabelos castanhos fora obrigado a realizar a inspeção noturna dos corredores da Zona 6 após o toque de recolher.

— Você é um grande idiota — disse Yixing, sentado no banco de passageiro do aeroplanador, apenas para confirmar o que Jongin vinha matutando nos últimos vinte minutos. — Um grande, grande idiota.

O chinês era apenas um ano mais velho. Tinha cabelos negros e muito bem penteados, brincos em uma das orelhas e o tipo de charme que fazia qualquer mulher sentir as pernas bambas. Enquanto Jongin, com seus fios sempre desarrumados e um olhar preguiçoso, não se importava em vestir uma regata azul marinho desgastada quase escorregando dos ombros.

Seu braço esquerdo — o braço que fora substituído por uma prótese de aço e crômio de segunda mão há muitos anos — estava completamente exposto, desde a ponta dos dedos metálicos e gelados até a altura do ombro, onde o mecanismo se conectava aos nervos do corpo. Em dias frios como esse, o rapaz podia senti-lo formigar.

Yixing, com covinhas visíveis em ambos os lados da bochecha, comprimia os lábios numa expressão fatigada.

— Você precisava _mesmo_ me arrastar junto com você pra essa ronda?

— Sim, eu precisava, porque você é o meu único companheiro — disse Jongin, esboçando um de seus sorrisos travessos, repuxando apenas um dos cantos da boca. — Por quê? Você tinha algo mais interessante pra fazer?

— Qualquer coisa é mais interessante do que caçar essas latas velhas — respondeu Yixing, cruzando os braços e afundando no assento. Ele adorava inventar apelidos para os _cyberpunks._ — Aliás, lá vem o nosso primeiro da noite. — Ele apontou, gesticulando tranquilamente. — Está virando a esquina no décimo terceiro setor. Atire.

Jongin era bom com armas, embora não fosse tão talentoso puxando um gatilho quanto era usando os próprios punhos. Precisava admitir, porém, que pistolas, rifles, bazucas e lasers lhe pareciam a solução mais efetiva quando se tratava de combate. A questão era que o rapaz, no auge da juventude e repleto de energia, preferia mil vezes a opção mais divertida.

— Abra a porta — alertou. — Eu vou até lá.

O chinês respirou fundo.

— Céus, Jongin... Ele está a apenas alguns metros. Você só precisa atirar.

De nada adiantou. Antes mesmo que terminasse a frase, o garoto já estava escapando pela janela, usando o braço metálico para impulsionar o corpo para cima. Ele ficou de pé sobre o aeroplanador e alcançou o chão com a leveza de um dançarino. Talvez aquele fosse o seu grande segredo. Jongin era sempre leve e equilibrado. Seus movimentos possuíam um ritmo próprio, tão livres e suaves quanto se estivesse dançando.

— Ei, gracinha — ele chamou, tentando roubar a atenção da figura retorcida e esguia que tropeçava no final do corredor.

Era uma ciborgue de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis brilhantes e terno branco. Ou o que havia restado dela. Agora, com as vestes sujas e completamente deterioradas, as bochechas rasgadas revelando um sorriso metálico grotesco e todos aqueles tiques nervosos causados pelos curtos-circuitos, ela sequer parecia ter tido qualquer inteligência artificial. Era pura e completamente uma máquina de destruição.

Ciborgues perfeitos eram considerados humanos, tendo mais direitos do que qualquer outro cidadão do Orbe. No entanto, quando o _Black Code_ — um vírus extremamente perigoso comandado por forças desconhecidas — começou a agir, alguns anos atrás, mesmo as máquinas mais perfeitas e com tecnologia de ponta apresentaram comportamentos destrutivos e danos incorrigíveis. Como uma epidemia, diariamente, dezenas desses _cyberpunks_ invadiam os centros urbanos e, desprovidos de qualquer humanidade, destruíam e matavam tudo o que viam pela frente.

E era o trabalho de Jongin eliminar cada um deles.

Algo dentro da ciborgue pareceu despertar quando ela ouviu a voz do rapaz. Ela ergueu o corpo esguio, que antes estava dobrado em uma posição atrofiada, fazendo a região do abdômen romper todos os ligamentos. A mulher veio se arrastando, a pele rasgada exibindo fios, peças metálicas carbonizadas e soltando fumaça em névoas de dedos retorcidos. Jongin odiava o cheiro de queimado.

Quando a _cyberpunk_ começou a correr em sua direção, em uma velocidade impressionante para o seu estado decadente, ele tratou de alongar os braços.

— Eu sinto muito por isso — ele lamentou, antes de caminhar de modo tranquilo até a máquina e acertá-la com um soco do braço esquerdo. A boca, esfacelada até orelha de um dos lados, tentava morder Jongin como se fosse um zumbi robótico, os dentes batendo uns contra os outros naquele _tec-tec-tec_ agonizante. — Vamos desligar você, querida.

Ele a chutou para longe ao mesmo tempo em que outro _cyberpunk_ — um homem, dessa vez — surpreendia Yixing ao pular sobre o aeroplanador, vindo de algum lugar atrás dele. O chinês saltou para fora do veículo, fazendo-o sacudir e pender de um dos lados, flutuando debilmente com o ciborgue agachado em cima dele. Uma mão sustentou o peso da arma, os dedos da outra indo parar no gatilho, acariciando-o levemente antes de pressioná-lo com força total. Em apenas um zunido quase mudo, a cabeça do homem recém-chegado explodiu em uma confusão de fios, faíscas e engrenagens. O corpo caiu no chão, inerte.

— Assim não é divertido! — Jongin riu, ainda ocupado naquele corpo-a-corpo contra a loira.

Mesmo que a mulher fosse rápida, o rapaz era ainda mais ágil. Ele desviava de seus ataques com extrema facilidade, abaixando, rolando, saltando para longe e detendo seus golpes com a prótese. Era como se dançasse com o inimigo sem que ele pudesse tocá-lo.

Quando a ciborgue baixou a guarda, o rapaz envolveu seu pescoço com o braço metálico e, num gesto incrivelmente rápido e perspicaz, arrancou a Placa-Mãe localizada em sua nuca. A mulher pendeu sem vida em seus braços, como se tivesse perdido toda a sua energia. Seus olhos azuis brilhantes se transformaram em duas esferas de um branco leitoso e sem qualquer vitalidade.

— Você perde muito tempo, Jongin — o amigo resmungou, guardando a arma ainda fumegante no coldre. — Você deveria ter atirado.

O jovem se aproximou, agora com a franja grudando na testa e um sorrisinho vitorioso no rosto. Sequer parecia estar ofegante depois de se movimentar tanto.

— Uma arma nem sempre é o bastante — disse, passando por Yixing e alcançando o homem sem cabeça que se erguia atrás dele, silenciosamente, pronto para atacá-lo pelas costas. A Placa-Mãe ainda pendia de seu pescoço destroçado. — Não podemos deixar esse camarada aqui vivo, certo? Diga boa noite. — E, apenas um segundo depois, o outro _cyberpunk_ também foi exterminado.

— Certo, você me pegou dessa vez — admitiu —, mas você deveria ser mais cauteloso. Seus minutinhos de diversão vão acabar te custando um braço novo. — Ele apontou para a prótese metálica, fumegando e com o casco de metal sobre o ombro agora completamente torto. — Eu veria um biomecânico, se fosse você.

Jongin se recostou no aeroplanador e sorriu, satisfeito.

— Sim, senhor!

Os nervos em seu ombro esquerdo doíam e o frio fazia-o sentir um leve desconforto no braço. Havia algo de errado com a sua prótese, ele suspeitava. Não que isso fosse pará-lo tão cedo. Afinal, três _cyberpunks_ vinham aos tropeços pela escadaria enferrujada sobre o córrego do outro lado, tão moribundos e lunáticos quanto os outros dois primeiros. Ele se endireitou, testou os movimentos dos dedos metálicos e correu, antes que Yixing pudesse começar a atirar.

Aquela seria uma longa noite.

⇝

Quando se sentia solitário, na penumbra azulada de sua cabine e cercado de aço por todos os lados, Jongin gostava de pensar em Kyungsoo.

Na época em que o conheceu, tinha oito ou nove anos, não mais que isso. Atrás dele, em uma zona periférica do Orbe, um enorme painel holográfico cintilava em cores muito vivas.

"Casta 10: Servidores Domésticos. População: 973.064 habitantes", ele leu. Observava tristemente os números diminuírem pouco a pouco. Aquilo não era incomum. Pessoas morriam a todo momento. Os surtos de epidemia eram cada vez mais frequentes, principalmente depois do Colapso dizimar grande parte da população.

Jongin apoiou as costas na porta de seu apartamento, sentou-se e abraçou as pernas com os braços magros. As mãos pequeninas tremiam. Estava faminto.

Alguns dias antes, sua mãe — que sofria de um transtorno de personalidade gravíssimo — ficara viúva. Seu pai jazia deitado em seu leito há meses, graças ao terrível vírus que o infectara, e morrera naquela semana. A comida era escassa, e não havia muito que pudessem fazer. A mãe, com fome e no auge do desespero, trancara o pequeno Jongin para fora de casa.

O garoto bateu com os nós dos dedos na porta pela milésima vez naquele dia. Quase não tinha forças para erguer o braço, mas continuou batendo, sem resposta.

— Mamãe — sussurrou com a voz infantil embargada pelo choro. — Abre a porta. Eu prometo que não vou comer... Eu só... Só quero entrar. Você pode comer tudo.

As lágrimas formavam-se em seus olhos a cada palavra. Jongin ergueu novamente o braço coberto pela blusa desgastada, tentando secar as bochechas úmidas no tecido fino. Tentou até dormir com a cabeça apoiada na madeira da porta de casa, mas a fome não o deixava em paz.

— Ei, você! — Um ciborgue que passava por ali parou diante dele. Jongin sentiu a sombra do homem sobre si. — Levanta já daí, criancinha imunda! Órfãos são proibidos nos corredores!

O homem da Casta 1, provavelmente um Supervisor da Elite, ergueu o menino pelo colarinho da roupa maltrapilha, batendo sua cabeça na porta.

— Eu não sou... — resmungou Jongin, tentando se libertar. — Órfão... Eu...

— O que está dizendo?! — o Supervisor gritou, largando-o bruscamente no chão. Ele chutou a criança uma e outra vez, até que ele gritasse de dor. — Não temos espaço para gente como você! Este lugar já está repleto de sujeira.

Jongin agora soluçava.

— Não... Por favor, para! Está... me machucando.

O homem xingou em voz alta. Sorriu diabolicamente e levou o braço para trás, preparando-se para acertar-lhe um soco, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava covardemente os cabelos do menino, que mal podia se defender.

— Ei, moço. O que está fazendo com esse menino? — uma voz infantil soou atrás dele.

Um garoto de cabelos castanhos e grandes olhos brilhantes se aproximou, dando um pequeno puxão nas vestes brancas e extremamente limpas do ciborgue. O homem olhou para baixo e recolheu o braço direito, desistindo do movimento. O simples toque do pequenino em sua calça perfeitamente limpa parecia causar-lhe repulsa.

— Não se meta, moleque!

O garoto soltou uma gargalhada divertida e graciosa.

— Ora, ora, mas que tiozinho mal educado! — ele debochou, apoiando as mãos pequenas na cintura. — Meu pai sempre diz que adultos não devem bater em crianças.

— Tenho permissão para fritar os miolos de garotinhos enxeridos como você, fedelho — o ciborgue grunhiu, pressionando o cano da arma contra a cabeça do garoto. Ele arregalou os olhinhos quando viu o líquido azul fluorescente borbulhar dentro da câmera translúcida do revólver metálico. — Órfãos não são permitidos por aqui, e devem ser encaminhados para o Exílio.

O rapazinho encarou o homem de cima a baixo, e depois olhou para o garoto encolhido próximo à porta, as mãos abraçando as próprias pernas. E, então, ele teve uma ideia.

— Órfão? — ele disse, tentando parecer tão confuso quanto podia. — Meu primo não está órfão. Só está perdido. Ele é meio estúpido e não sabe brincar de esconde-esconde. — Agachou-se perto do outro e segurou sua mão, ajudando-o a se levantar. — Vamos voltar. O tio está preocupado com você.

Piscou um dos olhos, vendo o desconhecido assentir com a cabeça.

O homem parecia querer amaldiçoar todos os deuses em voz alta, sem se importar que outros o ouvissem, mas deteve-se. Antes de sair, bufando pelos corredores, fez uma careta e olhou uma última vez para Jongin, mesmo que contra sua vontade.

— Eu voltarei para pegar você, seu pirralho imundo! — gritou e caminhou a passos largos e pesados, de volta para o fim do corredor vazio.

O menino recém-chegado sorriu e segurou a mão do outro de modo firme. Jongin tinha os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, meio escondidos por trás dos fios castanhos de seus cabelos. Caminharam juntos, de mãos dadas, até que o homem desaparecesse de vista.

— Meu nome é Kyungsoo.

Estavam agora perambulando pelo Subúrbio, um setor em ruínas onde tudo parecia muito escuro e cinzento. Supervisores erguiam cidadãos mendicantes com violência, escoltando dezenas de mendigos moribundos para o Exílio. Era algo que os moradores da Casta 10 chamavam de _Varredura_ , porque os mais pobres e desafortunados eram eliminados como vírus nocivos em computadores, apenas sendo apagados da memória.

Jongin não disse o seu nome. Enquanto pensava se deveria dizê-lo, Kyungsoo passou a puxá-lo com mais força. Corriam entre vielas e atravessavam passagens secretas repletas de escombros e poeira, fugindo da vista dos ciborgues. Enfim, com o peito subindo e descendo com a respiração agora acelerada, os dois garotos pararam diante do Córrego, uma ponte levadiça de metal já enferrujada pela ação do tempo, onde o pequenino de olhos grandes se sentou, deixando as pernas balançarem sobre as águas lamacentas alguns metros abaixo deles.

Um som metálico soou quando Jongin pousou ao seu lado. Um ranger que fez ambos se sentirem confortáveis. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos oleosos olhou discretamente para Kyungsoo e vislumbrou seu salvador detalhadamente pela primeira vez.

Era um garoto de traços asiáticos, assim como ele, provavelmente um ano mais velho. Usava um casaco marrom-claro com mangas que lhe passavam da ponta dos dedos, um tamanho maior do que deveria, e calças surradas rasgadas na altura dos joelhos.

O menino tirou do bolso do casaco um pequeno embrulho quadrado de papel alumínio. Quando ele o abriu, retirando dali um sanduíche, Kyungsoo sorriu para o novo amigo.

— Pegue — disse, oferecendo-o a Jongin. — Dividir um lanche é muito mais divertido do que comer sozinho. — Ele sorriu e inclinou a cabeça, fazendo os cabelos castanhos balançarem de modo gracioso. — Você está com fome, e eu não me importo nem um pouquinho em compartilhar o meu. Então coma um pouco, tá?

Jongin não respondeu, mas suas mãos ligeiramente sujas e trêmulas arrancaram um pedaço do sanduíche. Enquanto saboreava o pão macio que compunha o lanche, uma lágrima de gratidão escorreu por seu rosto.

— Ah, não! Você tá chorando! — Kyungsoo exclamou, e seus olhos pareciam ter duplicado de tamanho. Ele se aproximou do menino, usando a manga de seu agasalho para secar as lágrimas de seu rosto, e depois se afastou, sorrindo. — Assim está bem melhor. Meu pai sempre diz que homens não devem chorar, mas minha mãe fala que o choro é o reflexo da alma ou algo assim. Isso me confundiu um pouquinho, sabe... Eu acho que você pode chorar se quiser. Só não molhe o sanduíche, tá?

Jongin abriu um pequeno sorriso, que logo se transformou em uma gargalhada escandalosa. Ele agarrou o estômago, incapaz de conter o riso e enxugou as próprias lágrimas com as costas da mão, enquanto Kyungsoo o acompanhava nas risadas. Nenhum dos dois sabia ao certo o que fora tão engraçado, mas Jongin achara graça naquele garoto, que ao rir daquele jeito gostoso, chacoalhando os ombros, revelava um sorriso incomum no formato de um coração.

— Então você finalmente sorriu — o mais velho disse, com um sorriso muito alegre e autêntico em seus lábios.

Ambos ficaram ali, dividindo o sanduíche, que agora tornara-se pequeno demais para os dois. Entre alguns risos e momentos de silêncio, Jongin abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se estranhamente culpado.

— Desculpa... — ele pediu. — Você dividiu seu lanche comigo e eu não te dei nada em troca.

Kyungsoo deu soco de leve em seu ombro.

— Idiota — ele zombou, mostrando a língua. — Eu não pedi nada em troca desde o começo. Não fique se preocupando com bobagens.

Mas Jongin não lhe deu ouvidos. Sua fome ainda não fora saciada e suas costelas doíam onde o Supervisor o chutara, mas ele não se importou com a dor quando se inclinou na direção de Kyungsoo e envolveu seus ombros com os braços em um gesto apressado, porém cuidadoso. Um abraço de agradecimento.

— Ei — ele chamou, por fim, quebrando o silêncio. — Você sabe que precisa fugir, não sabe?

Jongin sobressaltou-se com a pergunta.

— Fugir?

— Pense bem — Kyungsoo disse, ajeitando-se para poder olhá-lo de frente. — Se o Supervisor te encontrar, você vai ser banido para junto dos sem-casta e se tornar um Exilado. Você pode seguir a margem do Córrego. — Ele apontou, indicando a água corrente que passava por baixo da ponte. — Tem um grupo de servidores morando no final daquela trilha. Homens, mulheres e crianças. Eles podem cuidar de você.

Jongin fugiu. Focou seu olhar em uma das imensas janelas a quilômetros de distância dali, em um espaço vazio na galáxia, onde rochas irregulares flutuavam calmamente naquele manto azul marinho estrelado. Enquanto pisava sobre pedregulhos e caminhava sobre os resíduos sobre a margem, uma lágrima escorreu.

E o garoto decidiu que aquela seria a última.

⇝

_Eu deveria ter dito o meu nome_ , ele pensou naquela noite.

_Eu deveria ter dito que me chamo Kim Jongin._

_Eu deveria ter dito obrigado._


	2. PARTE II: Crômio

— Falando sério, Jongin, você precisa trocar logo essa coisa — advertiu Yixing, sentado em um dos bancos altos do balcão. — Seu braço não vai durar muito.

O moreno tirou do bolso um papel com um endereço escrito em letras rebuscadas, agitando-o no ar. Eram as coordenadas para a oficina de algum biomecânico que alguém de confiança havia lhe indicado.

— Eu sei. É por isso que estamos aqui, certo? — Ele apontou para as imensas letras impressas em uma das paredes. Mesmo com a cor amarela já desbotada, ainda era possível ler "Zona 07" em uma tipografia robusta. A Casta dos programadores e engenheiros mecânicos.

Estavam em um bar clandestino na região urbana da Chinatown, onde a tecnologia se mesclava ao estilo _punk_ decadente e ao sotaque dos chamados Mestiços. Havia luzes, placas luminosas e letreiros com caracteres chineses por toda parte. Quando vivia na Casta 7, aquele era o seu lugar preferido. Todas aquelas cores fluorescentes — amarelo, roxo, azul, verde e rosa — davam-lhe a impressão de que aquele era um lugarzinho alegre e aconchegante em meio ao caos.

Ali, mais do que em qualquer outro lugar, a máquina fazia parte do homem. Era difícil encontrar um cidadão que não tivesse ao menos uma prótese aqui ou um olho biônico acolá. O próprio dono do bar, um sino-canadense chamado Wu Yifan, usava grandes binóculos metálicos com infravermelho que o auxiliavam a enxergar o mundo de outra maneira, após ter sua visão danificada em um acidente.

Um dos homens na mesa atrás deles tinha um gancho de bronze substituindo uma das mãos, e uma moça de cabelos rosa-shocking, jogando dardos com duas amigas do outro lado do salão, tinha punhos de zinco com pedras de rubi. Piercings, chokers e tecnologias acopladas ao corpo eram uma marca registrada naquele bairro. Fora ali, inclusive, que conhecera Zhang Yixing.

— Ora, ora, se não é o cara mais jovem a ingressar na Casta 7 através do _Underground_ — disse uma voz animada, assim que um garoto com boina, roupa de combate e um enorme brinco de ferro na orelha esquerda apareceu detrás do balcão. As roupas pesadas sequer combinavam com sua aparência jovial e os olhos alongados como os de um felino. — Você é Kim Jongin, certo? O garoto do punho de aço. Você é uma lenda! Nem dá pra acreditar que você deu o primeiro mergulho aos catorze anos.

Jongin o cumprimentou com um gesto de punho-contra-punho, deixando que o metal dos dedos da mão esquerda batessem contra a pele do garoto. Isso fez com que a prótese chiasse e soltasse algumas faíscas em protesto.

— Punho de aço — ele sorriu em resposta. — Acho que gosto disso.

Aquele era um dos únicos lugares onde as pessoas não se queixavam ou pareciam exitar ao apertar a sua mão de metal. Em castas mais pobres, seu braço mecânico seria considerado uma aberração, já que muitos associavam toda tecnologia robótica aos terríveis ciborgues das castas mais abastadas.

— Meu nome é Minseok — disse o bartender, enchendo ambas as canecas sobre o balcão com uma bebida azul cintilante. — Essas são cortesia da casa. Fiquem à vontade, e tomem cuidado após o toque de recolher. Nada funciona nessa cidade depois da meia-noite.

Minseok tinha razão.

Quando o alarme soou, algum tempo mais tarde, as grandes portas de metal começaram a se fechar no estabelecimento. Os letreiros luminosos foram apagados um a um, e Jongin e Yixing foram obrigados a sair dali. No entanto, não esperavam por aquele blecaute. A escuridão tomou conta de todo o sétimo setor, restando apenas as luzes de emergência e o líquido fluorescente dentro das canecas transparentes do bar.

Todos os negócios clandestinos da Chinatown desapareceram com uma rapidez impressionante. Nas ruas obscuras e barulhentas, os clientes começaram a voltar para seus dormitórios em bandos, como ovelhas seguindo seu rebanho. Aquilo não era comum, de fato. Nos anos em que morara ali, Jongin nunca vira um apagão como aquele. A Casta 7 estava quase completamente mergulhada na escuridão.

— Ah, essa não — resmungou Minseok, caminhando junto a eles na direção dos alojamentos.

Jongin permaneceu perto dele, curioso.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Yixing, externando seus pensamentos.

— É o Threat — ele falou, sem maiores explicações. Afinal, não havia ninguém em toda a estação que não conhecesse o codinome do hacker mais perigoso do Orbe. Ele era o principal suspeito pela propagação do vírus _Blackcode_ , aquele que afetava o temperamento dos ciborgues, transformando-os em _cyberpunks_. — Essa é a segunda vez nessa semana. Ele deve estar aprontando alguma.

Jongin sabia que aquele não era um bom sinal. Se Threat estava mais uma vez quebrando as barreiras de segurança do Orbe, isso significava que logo estariam cercados por Supervisores. Uma péssima notícia para quem estava em uma zona a qual não pertencia sem um Passe-Livre.

Cidadãos de outras castas só podiam ter acesso às zonas inferiores se tivessem autorização. Zonas superiores, por sua vez, só podiam ser visitadas enquanto caçavam _cyberpunks_. A menos que tivesse um Passe-Livre para ambas as situações, Jongin não poderia estar ali. Não oficialmente, pelo menos.

— Yixing — ele chamou. — Vamos embora.

O amigo olhou para os lados, visivelmente desnorteado.

— Para onde? Está tão escuro que não consigo ver onde estamos indo.

Podiam ouvir passos apressados e braços a empurrar seus corpos para frente, tentando forçá-los a caminhar. As ruas tinham cheiro de fumaça e de metal. _De ferrugem_ , Jongin pensou. E todos pareciam seguir na direção das luzes de emergência, que piscavam tão freneticamente quanto em todos os seus mergulhos, criando uma atmosfera sombria e macabra no final da estreita passagem da Chinatown.

— Se alguém está danificando o sistema de iluminação, isso significa que está tramando alguma coisa que as câmeras não podem gravar — ele explicou, amparando o braço mecânico com a mão direita, sentindo o quanto sua prótese estava deslocada. _Acho que esse amiguinho aqui ainda aguenta mais uma._ — E se esse for o caso — continuou, agora sussurrando —, quero estar lá para ver.

— Para detê-lo? — Yixing perguntou.

Jongin balançou a cabeça.

— Não. — Sorriu. — Para me juntar a ele.

⇝

Kyungsoogostava de mapear as paredes com a palma das mãos. De sentir cada fissura, decorar cada arranhão. No escuro, sua memória fotográfica não funcionava perfeitamente, então ele usava a própria pele para gravar todas as coordenadas. A cada novo mergulho, o garoto contava com a ajuda do melhor amigo para poder estudar sobre o percurso. Se o _Underground_ era apenas uma versão distorcida da realidade, ele precisava memorizar cada centímetro daquela zona.

Baekhyun vinha logo atrás, iluminando o caminho com uma lanterna de longo alcance.

— O que sabemos sobre a sétima camada? — ele perguntou, curioso.

— Não muito — Kyungsoo respondeu, enquanto a mão direita deslizava pela parede de concreto. Ele sentiu a textura áspera em cada um de seus dígitos, tomando nota mental de cada detalhe. O cérebro do rapaz era um como um acervo interminável de conhecimento acumulado. — Só o de sempre, eu acho. Quimeras, armadilhas e pesadelos. Quanto mais você joga, mais percebe que existe um padrão que se repete. As ações normalmente são geradas por computadores, e isso significa _repetição_.

— Você acha que pode prever os mecanismos do jogo? — Baekhyun questionou. Ele sequer esperou que o amigo respondesse antes de suspirar e dar de ombros. — Bom, considerando que você é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço, isso não seria difícil.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça.

— Assim que eles perceberem que consigo prever as ações, os Organizadores vão tomar as rédeas do jogo. Assim como fazem quando alguém está prestes a ganhar uma partida. — Ele agora andava de costas, arrastando as botas pelo piso, tentando gravar a sensação e o ruído sob seus pés. — Quando chegamos perto da fronteira entre uma zona e outra, uma armadilha sempre é acionada. Acredito que esse tipo de ação seja coordenada por humanos.

— É quase como se... — Baekhyun deixou a frase no ar.

— Como se eles não quisessem que a gente ganhasse? Ou melhor: como se eles quisessem que a gente morresse? — completou, tamborilando os dedos na parede. — É, não acho que isso seja surpresa. Não é interessante para a Elite que a _escória_ se junte a eles. Quantas pessoas você conhece que de fato já alcançaram a Casta 1?

O programador ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas observando os rastros poeirentos sendo iluminados pela sua lanterna. Sempre suspeitou que os interesses da Elite se baseavam em eliminar as castas mais pobres gradualmente, mas ter a confirmação disso parecia muito mais assustador agora.

— E o que acontece às pessoas que morrem no _Underground_? — perguntou, por fim. Afinal, tendo nascido e crescido na Zona 7, Baekhyun nunca havia enfrentado um mergulho antes, embora entendesse incrivelmente bem sobre a lógica da programação de um jogo como esse. — Os eletrodos controlam e sondam as atividades cerebrais, então...

Na penumbra, tudo que viam estava limitado aos dez metros diante deles. Atrás de Baekhyun, onde a lanterna não alcançava, tudo era escuridão.

— Isso mesmo — o rapaz confirmou. — Morte cerebral.

Kyungsoo parou alguns metros à frente, as duas mãos apoiadas em uma coluna maciça de metal, sentindo-a vibrar contra a sua pele. Estavam quase na fronteira entre a Zona 7 e a Zona 6, mas teriam de voltar no dia seguinte. Existiam sete ou oito rotas entre as duas castas, e o garoto precisava decorar todas elas. No entanto, aquele estremecimento na pilastra não lhe parecia um bom sinal.

— Precisamos dar o fora — ele disse, no exato momento em que uma aeronave de inspeção passava por eles do outro lado da janela alta. As luzes do Dark Orbit, o modelo de última geração dos Exploradores, iluminaram o corredor por alguns segundos, fazendo Baekhyun desligar a lanterna e se abaixar. — Droga — praguejou, agachando-se ao lado do amigo. — Eles foram rápidos dessa vez.

O Byun assentiu.

— Não vamos poder fazer isso por algum tempo. Eles já devem estar de olho.

Quando as luzes se dissiparam, Kyungsoo se ergueu novamente, soltando o ar que estava preso nos pulmões. Expirou devagar, tentando não fazer muito barulho. Buscou oxigênio por respirações curtas e doloridas, até um gesto silencioso fazê-lo reprimir um grito e prender o ar outra vez.

Alguém estava apontando uma arma para a sua cabeça. Ele podia sentir o metal gelado ali, na parte detrás dos cabelos raspados. Quase na nuca.

— Vire-se devagar — disse a voz grave, o hálito quente fazendo cócegas em seu pescoço. A mão livre do desconhecido, mesmo no escuro, alcançou a arma no coldre de Kyungsoo e a lançou para longe. Ele a ouviu deslizar no chão atrás dele. Não que isso fosse fazer falta. Afinal, o garoto não sabia atirar. — E não tente nenhuma gracinha.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — perguntou outra voz, um pouco mais maleável. — Não deveriam estar voltando para os alojamentos?

Só então o rapaz percebeu a presença do outro homem alguns metros atrás dele, provavelmente ameaçando Baekhyun do mesmo jeito que o garoto mais alto fazia com ele, pressionando o cano da arma contra sua testa enquanto Kyungsoo virava devagar, como lhe fora ordenado.

Quando moveu o corpo em perfeitos cento e oitenta graus para encará-lo, esperou ver alguém muito mais velho e de olhar cruel, mas tudo que via era um garoto tão jovem quanto ele, de cabelos castanho-escuros e olhos levemente arregalados. Ele não lhe parecia tão agressivo ou assustador. Não tão de perto, pelo menos.

— Não são Oficiais — Kyungsoo disse, de súbito, sem precisar avaliar muito. — Exploradores? Executores? — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, descendo o olhar até o número estampado no tecido escuro do uniforme. — Caçadores de _cyberpunks_ — constatou. — E sem um Passe-Livre. Tem certeza de que nós somos os únicos infratores aqui?

— Espertinho — sussurrou o garoto, e Kyungsoo pôde ouvi-lo pressionar o gatilho. Ouviu o clique, mas nada aconteceu.

O outro rapaz, vestindo a mesma jaqueta negra com correntes de metal e calças apertadas nas coxas, arrastou Baekhyun para perto deles.

— Esse aqui tem uma lanterna — comunicou ele. E depois apertou o botão.

A claridade vinda dos feixes de luz fez com que Kyungsoo pudesse visualizar melhor o rapaz desconhecido. Ele segurava a arma com a mão direita, enquanto a esquerda, gelada como aço, prendia suas mãos atrás do corpo, imobilizando e o mantendo bem perto. Os lábios volumosos se entreabriram, como se quisessem dizer algo.

— Eu disse... — ele repreendeu baixinho, e agora parecia completamente sem palavras, seu peito subindo e descendo como se tivesse acabado de correr pelo Orbe inteirinho. Não havia nenhuma aspereza em sua voz. — Para não tentar nenhuma gracinha.

Os olhos pequenos pareciam surpresos ao vê-lo. Fixos nos seus, admirados. Fascinados. Kyungsoo quase pôde ver lágrimas despontando deles enquanto o garoto dava um passo para trás, afastando a arma de sua testa e libertando-o do toque gélido de seus dedos.

— Yixing, solte o garoto — ele ordenou.

O chinês não pensou duas vezes antes de retirar a arma pressionada contra o peito de Baekhyun. O garoto de cabelos loiros e óculos de proteção transparentes suspirou, aliviado.

— Não estão carregadas — Kyungsoo murmurou para o amigo, indicando as armas com a cabeça. E embora soubesse que era hora de ir, de correr enquanto tinham tempo, o que o surpreendeu foi perceber que conhecia aquele rapaz de algum lugar. Cada detalhe em seu rosto lhe parecia incrivelmente familiar, ainda que nunca tivesse conhecido ninguém com um braço mecânico daquele modelo.

Kyungsoo era o melhor engenheiro biomecânico da região. Ele com certeza se lembraria.

— Tem certeza de que vamos deixar esses dois irem? — Yixing perguntou, vendo o amigo imediatamente assentir com a cabeça. O chinês apontou para o garoto de olhos grandes, agitando o braço tão freneticamente que fez o brinco em sua orelha balançar. — Até aquele ali? O carinha parece espertinho demais. Ele é problema, Jongin.

E o moreno olhou para o baixinho, sentindo alguma coisa dentro dele explodir.

— Você tem razão — ele respondeu, agora sorrindo. — Mas ele é problema meu.

⇝

Jongin nunca imaginou que o encontraria de novo. Nem mesmo em seus sonhos, embora já tivesse sonhado com Kyungsoo vezes o bastante para saber que o garoto não era apenas uma boa lembrança. Ele já o vira uma segunda vez alguns anos atrás, durante a primavera dos seus dezessete anos.

As estações eram uma mera questão de aparência em Orbe, quase uma celebração. Durante o mês de março, as paredes metálicas dos corredores ganhavam um pouco mais de vida. Árvores artificiais eram distribuídas pelo Pátio Central, e o chão de concreto, sempre escuro ou cinzento, era agraciado com pétalas falsas de cerejeiras que transbordavam dos reservatórios laterais. Era uma espécie de tradição.

Enquanto trabalhava de auxiliar de programador, correndo para lá e para cá com dezenas de fios e ferramentas nas mãos, ele teve a chance de vê-lo pela segunda vez. A pequena sala de controle de câmeras onde trabalhava dava-lhe a oportunidade de observar outras zonas da estação, de vez em quando. Assim, numa madrugada em que vigiava as imagens em tempo real na tela holográfica diante dele, Jongin viu o garoto em uma das câmeras de segurança.

Kyungsoo estava ali, sentado em uma escada de ferro já alaranjada e enferrujada pelo tempo, praticamente enroscado a muitos metros de altura do chão. Abaixo dele, as minas subterrâneas se estendiam até onde seus olhos podiam alcançar, recriadas especialmente para que tivessem de onde extrair todos os minerais necessários à vida e aos avanços tecnológicos.

Alguns últimos trabalhadores ainda removiam minérios e os amontoavam em enormes vagões, empurrando-os pelos trilhos desgastados e ruidosos. O garoto tirou do bolso do casaco um sanduíche embrulhado em papel alumínio, outra vez, ainda que Jongin não estivesse ali para dividi-lo com ele.

 _É ele_ , ele pensou alegremente, sentado de modo solitário diante da imagem do garoto que um dia salvara a sua vida. Reconheceria aqueles lábios em formato de coração em qualquer lugar. _Ele está lá!_

Após dar zoom na imagem da câmera de segurança, Jongin estendeu a mão na direção da tela e colocou os dedos sobre o rosto do rapaz, como se pudesse tocá-lo. Kyungsoo tinha a testa franzida em uma expressão concentrada enquanto observava a imensidão arenosa em um marrom-avermelhado e todas aquelas luzinhas amareladas que faziam, de um modo curioso, aquele lugar parecer extremamente aconchegante. Era o seu lar temporário, afinal.

Ele soprou o pó de cima das calças, que acabou por fazê-lo espirrar. Ali, acima das minas, onde sentia poder enxergar o mundo de cima pela primeira vez, o jovem começou a rir de si mesmo. Longe, muito longe de onde Kyungsoo estava, Jongin sorria também, como se ambos estivessem lado a lado, compartilhando uma mesma piada.

— Oi, meu amigo — ele sussurrou para a tela, baixinho o suficiente para que ninguém pudesse ouvi-lo. E mesmo que tivesse prometido a si mesmo nunca mais derramar qualquer lágrima que seja, sentiu as bochechas úmidas de rastros transparentes de felicidade, depois de muito tempo. — Acho que nos encontramos de novo. Você parece bem.

E Jongin desejou que ele realmente estivesse.

⇝

Ele tinha cabelos muito curtos, sobrancelhas grossas e era mais baixo do que Jongin se lembrava.

Kyungsoo estava vestindo um colete verde-oliva por cima de uma blusa xadrez preta e branca com mangas enroladas nos pulsos, calças escuras folgadas e ferramentas de metal escapando dos bolsos. Seu rosto estava sujo de óleo no queixo e em uma das bochechas, fazendo-o parecer um pouco mais simpático do que a expressão desconfiada conseguia revelar.

O baixinho olhou para o seu braço esquerdo por alguns instantes, soltando um longo suspiro.

— Crômio de segunda mão — ele disse simplesmente, ousado o suficiente para dar dois toques leves com os nós dos dedos nas placas acinzentadas. — Massa atômica de 51,9961 u, número atômico 24 e ponto de fusão 1.907°C. Metal de transição, duro, muito resistente à corrosão, mas também bastante frágil. Precisa de ajustes.

— Você é engenheiro? — perguntou Yixing, surpreso com todos aqueles dados.

Baekhyun pareceu finalmente encontrar a sua voz.

— Se ele é engenheiro? — perguntou, debochado. — Kyungsoo é o _melhor_ engenheiro biomecânico que esse lugar já viu. Ele é simplesmente um gênio.

— Céus! — Kyungsoo praguejou, ainda segurando o braço metálico de Jongin com as duas mãos, vendo como as faíscas e ruídos denunciavam o estado defeituoso da prótese. — Há quanto tempo você não faz uma revisão nisso aqui? — Suspirou, indignado. — Vamos para a oficina. Você precisa de um braço novo.

— O quê? — resmungou Baekhyun, correndo alguns passos para alcançar o amigo, que já caminhava em direção aos alojamentos. — Ei, cara. Não pode estar falando sério. Ele acabou de apontar uma arma para a sua cabeça, e mesmo assim você pretende ajudar o idiota?

— Por mais idiota que seja, não posso deixá-lo com uma prótese defeituosa — respondeu, parando para olhar para trás uma última vez. — Vocês vem ou não?

Jongin, que jazia estático na metade do corredor, seguiu Kyungsoo sem precisar de mais incentivo. Ele apanhou o bilhete dentro do bolso do uniforme, o mesmo que recebera mais cedo quando buscava por um engenheiro, e leu as palavras anotadas ali em letras apressadas pela primeira vez, vendo como o destino parecia brincar com os seus sentimentos.

_Oficina 34-A, Zona 07_

_3° Setor_

_Do Kyungsoo_

— O baixinho é corajoso — Yixing soltou, observando-o andar alguns metros a frente.

Jongin sorriu apenas com o cantinho da boca.

— Você não faz ideia.

⇝

A oficina tinha cheiro de queimado, de óleo anticorrosivo e de metal. Havia dezenas de prateleiras, bancadas de aço e pequenos sofás puídos onde Baekhyun gostava de se jogar pelo resto da tarde. Em seu armário de estanho com portas de vidro, todas as suas ferramentas, latas de spray, engrenagens e cabos elétricos podiam ser vistos, a apenas alguns passos da sua mesa de trabalho.

Jongin se sentara em um banco nada confortável há alguns minutos, as pernas abertas e os ombros relaxados, sem a jaqueta do uniforme. O braço direito agora estava apoiado sobre a bancada enquanto Kyungsoo, do outro lado, verificava o interior da sua prótese.

Ele soltou o ar pela boca, concentrado.

— Seu circuito interno está uma bagunça, caçador.

— Jongin — ele disse, apressado. — Meu nome é Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo olhou para cima, para o rosto do garoto a apenas alguns centímetros do dele, encarando-o com aquele maldito sorrisinho que o engenheiro aos poucos começava a odiar.

— Kim Jongin — ele disse, muito sério, sem desviar o olhar do seu. — Tire a camisa.

O sorriso do moreno ficou ainda maior. Era quase como se ele não conseguisse parar de sorrir.

— Deveria mesmo estar me pedindo isso sem antes me chamar para um encontro? — perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. E tudo que ganhou em troca foi uma pancada na cabeça com uma chave de grifo.

— Não é um encontro, caçador. Só estou fazendo um pequeno favor evitando que o seu braço esquerdo exploda ou pegue fogo.

— Tem certeza? Porque posso arranjar taças e uma garrafa de vinho — Jongin ofereceu, embora já estivesse erguendo a camisa com apenas um dos braços. Ele encontrou alguma dificuldade em arrancá-la pela cabeça, mas com algum esforço, e também com uma ajudinha extra de Kyungsoo, conseguiu se livrar dela.

No sofá, entediados com videogames de gerações passadas, Yixing e Baekhyun pareciam já ter deixado as mágoas de horas atrás de lado.

— Ele sempre faz isso? — perguntou o Byun. — Flertar com os caras que vocês ameaçam matar?

O chinês balançou a cabeça.

— Essa é a primeira vez, na verdade.

E Jongin, agora com o tronco todo nu, assistia atentamente a todos os passos do baixinho, desde a remoção dos fios ligados aos nervos — o que, ele precisava admitir, doía para diabo — até a retirada de cada parafuso e engrenagem com o auxílio do óleo anticorrosivo.

— A má notícia é que vou precisar construir uma prótese nova, e não vai custar barato. Veja isso como uma compensação por aquele incidente de mais cedo — disse, dando um pequeno sorriso. E antes que Jongin pudesse perguntar pela boa notícia, ele prosseguiu: — O lado bom é que vou conseguir aproveitar algumas das suas peças de aço. Ainda estão boas. E vou adicionar mais pontos de articulação, cabos e molas com inserção na parte posterior da mão e ligas de fibras de carbono.

O moreno assentiu, ainda focado no movimento dos dedos de Kyungsoo sobre os fios escapando do seu ombro.

— Quanto tempo você acha que pode demorar?

Ele comprimiu os lábios, parecendo pensar.

— Duas madrugadas. Talvez três.

— Você tem certeza de que consegue construir um braço inteiro em duas noites? — Jongin questionou, descrente, mas Kyungsoo simplesmente o ignorou.

— Vamos descartar o crômio, tudo bem? Titânio é um metal de transição mais leve, forte e lustroso que podemos usar. Também é resistente à corrosão. Vou ser um cara legal e adicionar algumas gemas de obsidiana, porque você parece ser do tipo que gosta de se exibir por aí. Vai ficar bem bonito.

O garoto começou a falar, falar e falar. Desembestou a tagarelar sobre a prótese de modo animado, feliz como ele jamais imaginara. E Jongin não queria estragar aquilo, então deixou que ele explicasse tudo o que quisesse sobre o processo, mesmo que não entendesse grande parte do assunto. Vê-lo parecendo tão vivo e entusiasmado, depois de tanto tempo, era como renascer naquele mundo de cinzas.

Jongin não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

Após doze anos de espera, Kyungsoo finalmente estava ali, ao alcance dos seus dedos. E ele era de verdade. Era inteligente, um pouquinho teimoso e incrivelmente gentil. E, acima de tudo, era a pessoa mais humana que Jongin já conhecera.

⇝

O sofá da oficina era estreito, macio e possuía lâmpadas laterais que acendiam quando o ambiente se tornava escuro demais, preenchendo o alojamento com reflexos azulados e alongados. Tão macio que o corpo de Jongin afundava e suas costas pesavam contra as molas.

Era um pouco difícil encontrar uma posição confortável com um braço a menos, e tudo piorava ao saber que o garoto que salvara sua vida na infância — e em quem pensava com mais frequência do que deveria — estava a alguns metros dali, absorto na construção da prótese de titânio.

As faíscas da solda elétrica, alternando entre um vermelho desbotado, um azul pálido e um branco tão explosivo quanto o de uma estrela cadente, roubavam toda a sua atenção. Ele podia vê-las no reflexo do vidro fumê, que impedia a entrada das luzes vibrantes do espaço. Uma sonda flutuava do lado de fora enquanto o rapaz esticava seu braço até as lâmpadas na lateral do estofado e observava como a luminosidade azul índigo parecia atravessar os seus dedos e escorrer pela palma da mão.

Yixing, no outro sofá, dormia tão profundamente que parecia desmaiado. E Baekhyun agora era uma bagunça de cabelos loiros desgrenhados, deitado com a bochecha esmagada contra o teclado de um dos computadores.

Estava completamente sem sono. Para piorar, o braço esquerdo parecia formigar, embora não houvesse nada ali. Era quase como se ele tivesse vontade de coçar um braço fantasma. Mas os nervos do ombro doíam, latejavam, e aquilo o incomodava. Assim, decidiu se levantar, na esperança de que assistir Kyungsoo trabalhando em meio às suas ferramentas e milhares de peças de metal pudesse distraí-lo daquelas sensações.

Ficou algum tempo de pé, parado atrás do sofá, observando-o à distância. Kyungsoo não parecia percebê-lo ali.

Não satisfeito, caminhou até a bancada oposta àquela em que ele trabalhava, erguendo-se sem muita dificuldade com a mão direita. Sentou-se meio esparramado, tentando não derrubar nenhuma das ferramentas do engenheiro. Quando reparou em Jongin, com as pernas agora longe do chão e toda aquela fiação escapando, solitária, de seu ombro esquerdo, o garoto tirou seus óculos de proteção e ergueu o rosto para observá-lo.

— Sem sono? — perguntou, embora não parecesse tão solidário.

— Na mosca, baixinho — respondeu, apoiando a cabeça na parede atrás dele e fazendo os cabelos castanhos caírem na testa. — E o seu sofá não é dos melhores, você sabe.

Ele soltou um resmungo.

— Aposto que na Casta 6 você deve ter uma cama muito mais confortável, certo?

— Ei, ei. A gente mal se conheceu e você já está se convidando para dormir na minha cama, Do Kyungsoo? — brincou, esperando que ele negasse.

— Céus... Você é sempre tão convencido? Não costumava ser assim quando nos vimos pela primeira vez — disse, e o moreno sentiu seu coração se comprimir dentro do peito. — Quando nos conhecemos, você estava com o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar e parecia um gatinho assustado. Tinha um braço a mais também. — Ele olhou para Jongin, examinando-o dos pés à cabeça numa análise rápida. — Você parece melhor agora.

Jongin poderia simplesmente explodir de felicidade.

_Kyungsoo se lembrava dele._

— Então você se lembra? — perguntou. E precisou se esforçar muito para conter a vontade de sorrir.

— Não é todo dia que a gente cria coragem de dividir o sanduíche favorito com alguém — respondeu o engenheiro, voltando a focar sua atenção na estrutura metálica sobre a bancada, aplicando óleo anticorrosivo para que as peças não enferrujassem. — Além disso, você é o meu pesadelo.

Jongin franziu o cenho, confuso.

— O que você quer dizer?

Mas o baixinho não respondeu. Talvez tenha decidido ignorá-lo, ou talvez apenas não o tivesse escutado.

As faíscas da solda elétrica eram silenciosas e atrativas, fazendo o moreno observá-las dançando e explodindo perto dos dedos de Kyungsoo. Com a cabeça apoiada na parede e o único braço descansando ao lado do corpo, Jongin continuou a admirar cada um de seus movimentos, agora meio sonolento. E, ainda imaginando o que o garoto queria dizer com aquela última frase, ele adormeceu.


	3. PARTE III: Titânio

Kyungsoo precisou de duas madrugadas e meia para terminar a construção da prótese, e mais trinta minutos para ligá-la aos nervos de Jongin, porque o processo era tão doloroso e preciso quanto uma cirurgia. O moreno sequer precisou ficar de repouso, já que seu corpo não demonstrara qualquer rejeição ao novo braço. Seus movimentos estavam muito mais rápidos devido à leveza do material.

— Como perdeu o seu braço? — perguntou Baekhyun, sentado de pernas cruzadas no braço do sofá.

Jongin respirou fundo e esticou as pernas, apoiando-as na mesinha de centro.

— Foi no meu primeiro mergulho. Eu tinha catorze anos e estava completamente despreparado. Tive sorte de não ter morrido, na verdade. Uma daquelas quimeras decepou o meu braço quando eu me distraí por um segundo. Ela era muito rápida. — Ele agitou a cabeça, tentando afastar a lembrança assombrosa. — Uma Garralonga de oito metros. Foi assustador.

Yixing pareceu interessado no assunto.

— Você nunca me contou sobre isso — lamentou o chinês. — Doeu muito?

Jongin deu de ombros.

— Bom, você nunca me perguntou, em primeiro lugar. — Ele riu, parecendo mais à vontade agora. — Eu senti o corte arder, doer... Latejar. Escorria sangue por toda parte também. A dor parecia assustadoramente real.

— Porque _era_ real — Kyungsoo respondeu de imediato. — A dor é real. Cada detalhe do _Underground_ é real.

Dessa vez, todos observaram assustados o garoto que se aproximava, usando um boné com os óculos de proteção descansando sobre a aba. Ele se sentou no chão perto das janelas duplas e fixas, apoiando as costas no vidro. Atrás dele, no Messier 43 — uma região H II na constelação de Orion — cintilava uma nuvem de gás incandescente de baixa densidade e de plasma, onde parte de uma nebulosa cor-de-rosa podia ser vista, se estendendo a centenas de anos-luz dali.

— Não é apenas uma realidade virtual — ele continuou, explicando tudo naturalmente, como se aquele fosse um assunto corriqueiro. — Venho pensando bastante nisso. Talvez seja uma espécie de teletransporte. O _Underground_ não só parece ter a estrutura idêntica à que vemos todo dia pelos corredores, mas realmente tem. Todas as quimeras, as armadilhas e os nossos maiores medos ganhando vida nessa realidade... Tudo isso é arquitetado pelos Organizadores. Eles têm acesso ao nosso cérebro, e controlam todas as ações principais do nosso mergulho. Algumas são programadas, repetitivas, mas outras são monitoradas em tempo real.

— O que está tentando dizer? — perguntou Yixing, tão perdido quanto todos os outros. Era a primeira vez que Kyungsoo tentava externar os seus pensamentos assim, até para Baekhyun. — Se nosso corpo é teletransportado a cada mergulho, para onde vamos exatamente?

O baixinho apertava os próprios joelhos, medindo suas palavras.

— Para o subterrâneo. O subsolo do Orbe — ele sussurrou. — Quando eu trabalhava nas minas, costumava ouvir ruídos monstruosos durante a madrugada. Era estritamente proibido trabalhar depois do toque de recolher, mas o extrato de minérios dava bons créditos no final do mês, e a área não era muito vigiada. Desde então, acredito que as quimeras sejam reais. Mutações científicas que eles criaram especialmente para os jogos. Ou talvez experimentos que deram errado. Vocês sabem muito bem que a Elite está sempre tentando criar animais artificialmente.

E era verdade.

Kyungsoo vivia estendendo seu horário para tentar decifrar os sons aterrorizantes que ouvia do outro lado das paredes das minas, principalmente no fundo das cavernas. Às vezes, em seu horário de descanso, ele se sentava em uma escada de um dos prédios abandonados e sentia o ferro abaixo de si estremecer a cada grunhido.

Quando perguntava às outras pessoas, sempre era interrompido por um assunto mais urgente, ou por olhares assustados. Os moradores da Casta 8, nascidos e criados no setor de mineração, evitavam falar sobre isso a todo custo.

— E por que você está contando tudo isso pra gente? — voltou a questionar o chinês.

Kyungsoo deu um sorrisinho.

— Bom, eu estou prestes a fazer um novo mergulho. Vou testar algumas dessas teorias, e então pesquisar um jeito de destruirmos o sistema. E, se tudo der certo, vou precisar de um time. O problema é que não sou exatamente do tipo que tem muitos amigos. Andei pensando bastante durante essas últimas noites e... Seria ótimo se eu pudesse ter vocês comigo. — Ele apontou para Jongin, sentado no meio do sofá. — Principalmente o bonitão ali, com o punho de metal. O filho da mãe está me devendo uma.

Yixing olhou rapidamente para o amigo, deixando o queixo cair.

— É sério?

— Sim — admitiu o moreno, dando de ombros. — Digamos que eu devo a minha vida a esse baixinho teimoso. E mesmo que não estivesse em dívida com ele, você sabe muito bem que eu adoro um pouco de diversão. — Sorriu, batendo o punho metálico contra a palma da mão, como se estivesse se preparando para esmagar a primeira coisa que visse pela frente. Depois se levantou, sentando ao lado de Kyungsoo para apertar a sua mão. — Eu sou todo seu, tampinha.

O garoto revirou os olhos, mas acabou retribuindo o sorriso.

— Temos dez centímetros de diferença, caçador. Bem-vindo ao time.

Baekhyun suspirou tão alto que todos os rapazes olharam para ele. O loiro esticou as pernas e desceu do braço do sofá, parecendo derrotado.

— Certo, certo. Se vocês dois pretendem se matar naquele negócio, acho justo que eu esteja lá também. Não quero ser o único a ir para o pós-morte sozinho. Além disso, eu sou ótimo construindo bombas — ele continuou, dando um sorrisinho malandro. — Vamos derrubar esse lugar.

E antes mesmo que Baekhyun tomasse o seu lugar ali ao lado de Jongin e Kyungsoo, Yixing já estava caminhando para lá, de braços cruzados e uma expressão exausta, como se dizer não naquela situação fosse completamente impossível.

— Você vem também? — o moreno perguntou.

O chinês assentiu, parecendo muito elegante em seu uniforme negro repleto de correntes.

— Não é um time de verdade se não tivermos pelo menos uma pessoa bonita.

Ele ficou ali, um sorrisinho dançando no canto da boca com uma covinha visível na bochecha esquerda, esbanjando naturalidade. Kyungsoo notou que ele provavelmente esperava que alguém concordasse com ele, então estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo e agradecer.

— Bem, montar um time parece divertido — disse o chinês —, mas temos dois problemas graves aqui. Primeiro: uma guilda precisa de cinco integrantes, e nós somos apenas quatro. Segundo: Baekhyun e Kyungsoo estão em uma casta inferior. Nunca mergulhei com um time antes, mas não acho que isso seja permitido.

— Não é — Kyungsoo concordou. — É por isso que nós dois precisamos jogar uma partida antes de tornarmos as coisas oficiais. É muito importante que a gente ganhe também. Não vamos poder montar time nenhum se eu e ele estivermos mortos.

Baekhyun engasgou em seu caminho até um dos computadores.

— Com alguma sorte, talvez a gente não precise se esforçar muito para encontrar um quinto membro — disse, deslizando os dedos sobre o teclado para dar zoom em uma das câmeras de segurança, onde um jovem de cabelos platinados se esgueirava em algum setor perto dali. Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso muito sutil. — Como esperado de Oh Sehun. Ele sempre aparece quando precisamos dele.

— Quem é ele? — perguntou Yixing.

— É de confiança? — quis saber Jongin.

O programador correu para a entrada do alojamento, espiando pelo olho mágico.

— Não, nem um pouco. Sehun é a pessoa menos confiável que eu conheço. — Ele riu, destrancando as travas da pesada porta de metal. — Mas é provavelmente o melhor atirador de toda a estação.

Kyungsoo sentiu um tremor muito leve sob as pernas. Um estremecimento tênue no piso que o levou a uma contagem regressiva até ter o rapaz dentro da oficina. _Cinco, quatro, três..._ E Baekhyun pareceu perceber também. Ele abriu a porta o mais rápido que pôde quando o som de passos pesados se fez ouvir pelo corredor. _Dois..._ Um rapaz tão alto quanto Jongin surgiu diante da entrada, carregando um fuzil negro com entalhes em vermelho-sangue. _Um_...

Ele estava vestindo preto dos pés à cabeça. Desde as botas de cano longo carregadas de tachinhas prateadas, alcançando a maior parte da sua canela, até o sobretudo que lhe cobria até os pulsos, deixando visível apenas o metal das luvas de proteção nas costas das mãos. Os cabelos quase brancos caíam sobre a testa.

Jongin notou que ele tinha um tapa-olho de aço cobrindo boa parte do lado direito do rosto — porque, de fato, era impossível não notar —, e um olho biônico de coloração vermelha que parecia observá-los com curiosidade. A julgar pelo estilo e pela falta de um número costurado nas roupas, ele com certeza era um sem-casta. Um fugitivo condenado ao Exílio.

— Vejo que vocês têm feito novas amizades — ele observou. — Legal.

Baekhyun fechou a porta atrás deles e fez sinal para que Sehun abaixasse o fuzil.

— Está fugindo de novo? Quem está te perseguindo?

Ele encarou Jongin e Yixing por alguns longos segundos de análise antes de responder.

— Supervisores.

Kyungsoo se levantou e correu até outro computador, acionando uma ferramenta muito útil que Baekhyun havia desenvolvido há alguns meses. Em questão de segundos, os circuitos antes ocultos da enorme porta de metal cintilaram em verde fluorescente e adquiriram a aparência cinzenta e maciça da parede, fazendo a entrada do alojamento desaparecer de vista. Estavam camuflados.

— Não vão te encontrar por algum tempo — ele o tranquilizou.

Sehun se largou em uma das cadeiras, exatamente sobre a divisão entre a oficina de Kyungsoo e o laboratório de informática de Baekhyun.

— Desde quando vocês fazem reuniões de condomínio durante o chá da tarde?

— Desde que decidimos montar uma equipe para o _Underground._ E isso faz, provavelmente, uns cinco minutos — respondeu Kyungsoo, olhando-o com expectativa. — E só precisamos de mais um integrante para fechar a guilda. Já que você caiu do céu, talvez a gente devesse assumir que isso é um sinal divino ou coisa parecida. Você devia se juntar a nós.

O rapaz de cabelos platinados não demorou mais que um milésimo de segundo para pensar na possibilidade.

— Ugh, não mesmo.

— Foi um sinal _divino_ — insistiu Baekhyun, juntando-se a Kyungsoo.

— Eu não me meteria nesse negócio de novo nem mesmo que Buda viesse pessoalmente me chamar — Sehun respondeu, tirando o sobretudo negro dos ombros e deixando-o descansar no encosto da cadeira. Pela primeira vez, Jongin e Yixing puderam ver que ambos os braços do rapaz eram cobertos por tatuagens, uma delas seguindo até a lateral do seu pescoço. — Você sabe que eu odeio esse sistema.

— E quem é que não odeia? — rebateu Kyungsoo, soltando um "pffft" insatisfeito. — Francamente, tirando a Elite e talvez grande parte dos Oficiais e Coletores, ninguém está feliz nesse maldito sistema. O _Underground_ pode parecer uma armadilha para muitas pessoas, e realmente é, mas também é a única maneira de gente como eu e você alcançar um nível social onde não precisemos morrer de fome.

Jongin tentou conter o ímpeto de sorrir, mas falhou. Lembrar daquele sanduíche que Kyungsoo dividira com ele anos atrás, justamente quando ele pensou que morreria de fome, era um indício mais do que óbvio de que ele devia sua vida àquele garoto. E, acima de tudo, a única pessoa no mundo que o fazia desejar ter uma vida de verdade.

— É por isso que vamos destruir o sistema — sussurrou o moreno, alto o suficiente para que todos pudessem ouvi-lo.

Sehun pareceu interessado na proposta.

— Destruir?

— Arruinar, exterminar, aniquilar, derrubar — respondeu. — Levando em consideração que você tem um fuzil desse tamanho, tenho certeza de que você sabe o que significa.

O rapaz franziu a testa, parecendo profundamente irritado com a resposta. No entanto, seu olho direito agora tinha um brilho diferente e os lábios se inclinaram em algo que quase parecia um sorriso. A proposta com certeza o havia surpreendido.

Yixing coçou os cabelos da nuca, ansioso.

— E por que você acha que isso funcionaria?

— E por que _não_ funcionaria? — Foi a vez de Baekhyun responder em seu lugar. — Temos dois caçadores de _cyberpunks_ , um deles com um braço de metal quase indestrutível; o garoto mais inteligente do Orbe, um atirador sanguinário e... — Ele apontou para si mesmo, dando um sorrisinho convencido. — Bom, e também temos o hacker mais procurado da história.

Yixing deixou escapar um sonoro "Ah, meu Deus...", embora Jongin tivesse se limitado apenas a erguer uma das sobrancelhas e balançar a cabeça em concordância.

O moreno já desconfiava daquilo desde que encontrara os dois amigos vagando pelos corredores naquela noite, durante o blecaute. E agora, tendo a certeza de que Baekhyun era a maior ameaça que a Elite um dia já enfrentara, tornava as coisas muito mais fáceis.

Threat era a peça fundamental naquele quebra-cabeça.

A única pessoa que poderia, de uma vez por todas, destruir todo um sistema.

⇝

Kyungsoo não estava acostumado a ter visitas em seu dormitório. Nem mesmo Baekhyun, que sempre aparecia na oficina em busca de um lugar qualquer para dar um fim às garrafas de bebida que comprava clandestinamente na Chinatown.

As alcovas — pequenas câmaras de metal com portas e janelas de vidro localizadas no 49° setor — eram usadas apenas para passar as noites, tendo um espaço limitado a uma cama e a área da cozinha. O espaço cinzento era todo feito de açorrubro até onde sua vista alcançava.

Costumava passar noites sozinho em claro, observando o espaço da janela ao lado da cama. Nunca desejou ter qualquer companhia. E, no entanto, lá estava Jongin, com os cabelos castanhos espalhados sobre uma almofada e o braço mecânico descansando sobre o próprio estômago.

Ele observou o peito do rapaz subir e descer, coberto com uma regata que lhe escorregava por um dos ombros, revelando a pele bronzeada e bonita que era a principal fonte de sua distração nos últimos dias.

Jongin era bonito. Mais bonito do que qualquer outro garoto que Kyungsoo já vira, mesmo com as cicatrizes ainda visíveis na altura do ombro e todo aquele maquinário substituindo seu braço esquerdo. Parte de seu abdômen ficara exposta quando o tecido da sua camiseta subiu poucos centímetros acima do umbigo. O baixinho se perdeu ali por alguns segundos.

Kyungsoo se perguntava como alguém poderia parecer tão bem naquelas calças de moletom surradas que ele havia emprestado. Elas definitivamente ficavam muito melhor em Jongin do que nele.

Enquanto Baekhyun dividia sua alcova com Yixing e Sehun, o novo membro do time (embora ele ainda se recusasse a admitir), Jongin dormia em um colchão velho no quarto do engenheiro. Essa divisão já fazia três dias, e tudo mudaria na manhã seguinte, no dia em que finalmente mergulharia outra vez.

Depois de ter repassado em sua mente todas as rotas que gravara durante algumas escapadas furtivas no meio da madrugada, podendo visualizar perfeitamente cada uma delas apenas ao fechar os olhos, agora Kyungsoo não conseguia dormir.

Estava aterrorizado, como sempre. Seus olhares se dividiam entre admirar a Via Láctea do outro lado do vidro e observar Jongin respirando calmamente enquanto dormia, e o garoto se pegou pensando que aquelas talvez fossem, agora, suas duas visões preferidas no mundo.

Se essa seria sua última memória antes de partir, talvez não fosse assim tão ruim.

Antes que se arrependesse, o rapaz se ergueu em movimentos silenciosos e sentou de pernas cruzadas ao lado do colchão do moreno, pensando um milhão de vezes antes de esticar a mão até sua testa e tocar a franja com a ponta dos dedos. Ele esperou, o ar preso nos pulmões e um sorrisinho nervoso nos lábios.

Quando mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos de Jongin, notou que ele tinha fios macios e uma expressão de contentamento no rosto sereno, mesmo de olhos fechados. Então, Kyungsoo percebeu, um pouco desesperado, que o peito do rapaz subia e descia com mais rapidez que antes.

Jongin estava acordado.

O baixinho tentou afastar a mão de sua cabeça, mas foi segurado por um toque gentil em seu pulso, incentivando-o a continuar com os carinhos. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram aos deles por um momento que Kyungsoo achou, infelizmente, breve demais.

— Tente não morrer amanhã — o caçador sussurrou, a voz mais rouca do que de costume.

Kyungsoo permitiu-se sorrir ainda mais.

— Eu não vou.

Era uma promessa.

⇝

O Pátio Central estava mais lotado do que ele jamais vira. Em todos os hologramas públicos, situados a cada vinte metros de distância na praça, as imagens via satélite de Ganimedes, uma das luas de Júpiter, pareciam roubar a atenção dos cidadãos e fazê-los se amontorarem em cada um dos postos. Mas não era isso. Kyungsoo sabia que não. Aquele era o último domingo do mês, e consequentemente o primeiro dia de jogos do _Underground_ , realizado de duas em duas quinzenas.

Baekhyun não parecia com medo, ao contrário do que esperava. O garoto loiro parado ao seu lado tinha óculos de proteção com lentes alaranjadas e chamativas no topo da cabeça, luvas que só lhe cobriam a palma das mãos e uma jaqueta com listras vermelhas.

— Se você morrer, posso vender os seus metais e pedras preciosas? — ele perguntou, tentando quebrar a tensão. Os _players_ , como eram chamados os jogadores selecionados em cada mergulho, já se organizavam em filas divididas por castas e guildas.

— E se _você_ morrer — Kyungsoo rebateu —, posso ficar com os computadores?

O Byun deu um soco leve em seu braço.

— São todos seus.

Alguns Coletores estavam arrecadando créditos a alguns metros dali. Os dois amigos tiraram dos bolsos seus transferidores, preparando-se para pagar a taxa de entrada, o que equivalia a quase três meses inteiros de salário. Os jogadores que se aglomeravam diante dos postos de coleta eram, em sua maioria, muito mais altos e corpulentos do que eles.

Os outros _players_ ao redor de Kyungsoo lhe pareciam assustadores. A maioria deles escondia o rosto sob capuzes escuros, grandes binóculos virtuais e máscaras de gás negras ou de metal. Os cabelos eram sempre pintados em cores absurdas e fluorescentes. Azul, verde, rosa, laranja, amarelo, roxo, vermelho... Era como uma grande confusão em neon.

 _É uma tática_ , ele pensou, observando que até mesmo as mulheres haviam incorporado o novo estilo. Aquelas tintas provavelmente brilhavam no escuro, podendo servir como uma ótima vantagem nos corredores sombrios. _E também uma burrice_ , decidiu, porque isso facilitava que as quimeras os enxergassem com maior facilidade.

Do outro lado, havia tantos times bem equipados que Kyungsoo começou a se sentir inseguro. Algumas pessoas pareciam levar aquilo muito a sério. Em uma das guildas, mineradores carregavam enormes lanternas de cabeça com luzes de LED e espingardas atravessadas pelo corpo. Grande parte dos caçadores usava um grosso colete de proteção com spikes, armas de todos os tipos e tamanhos, lâmpadas portáteis de longa distância e protetores auriculares. Lavradores e servidores domésticos eram os mais despreparados. Usavam apenas capacetes, joelheiras e, com sorte, uma ou duas pistolas enfiadas nos bolsos das calças.

Exploradores e executores eram poucos, embora fossem os mais equipados. Vestiam tecnologia dos pés à cabeça, e nenhum deles parecia ter qualquer receio de morrer no _Underground_.

— É a nossa vez — disse Baekhyun, sendo escoltado por um ciborgue até um dos postos de coleta.

Kyungsoo foi logo atrás, inserindo seu transferidor em uma das cápsulas metálicas e vendo sua conta bancária perder boa parte de seus créditos na tela holográfica.

O rapaz seguiu dezenas de outros programadores e engenheiros mecânicos até um dos elevadores. A arma de um dos Organizadores, uma mulher com roupas brancas tão limpas que pareciam brilhar, estava apontada na direção do seu peito. Um passo em falso e Kyungsoo talvez sequer chegasse ao Cyber.

O Cyber era a central dos jogos, onde os _players_ eram direcionados até poltronas reclináveis de aço e preparados para o grande mergulho. Havia reservatórios repletos de substâncias químicas cintilando em neon, milhares de computadores de controle e uma equipe de segurança armada para evitar possíveis transtornos.

O lugar era metálico, azulado e mais escuro do que a imagem gravada na memória de Kyungsoo. Estivera ali três vezes antes, embora em nenhuma delas tenha notado todas aquelas câmeras e telas por toda parte.

 _A transmissão,_ ele pensou. Dois anos antes, os jogos começaram a ser exibidos ao vivo para todos os habitantes do Orbe, apesar de nunca ter se interessado em assistir. Que graça poderia haver em observar centenas de pessoas morrendo?

_Somos mero entretenimento._

_Somos um sacrifício para divertir as castas entediadas._

Kyungsoo se perguntava se algum dia seriam considerados humanos outra vez.

— Você já sabe como funciona — anunciou a mulher em seu encalço, escoltando-o até umas das cadeiras. — Dez segundos para o mergulho total. Não vai doer muito, mas talvez você sinta uma pontada de dor de cabeça. Alguns _players_ apresentam sintomas como náuseas e zumbidos nos ouvidos, mas isso é perfeitamente normal.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, concordando. Era como se já tivesse ouvido aquilo milhares de vezes.

— Tudo que você precisa fazer é alcançar o portal no limite entre a Casta 7 e a Casta 6. Se conseguir chegar até a sexta zona, está a salvo. Caso contrário... — Ela gesticulou com um dos dedos raspando contra a própria garganta, sorrindo como se fosse algo trivial. — Boa sorte, rapaz.

Ele odiou o modo como a mulher pronunciou a última frase. Quase como se lamentasse. Quase como se fosse uma despedida. Kyungsoo sabia que ele não era exatamente o tipo de cara que inspirava confiança. Ele não se parecia com alguém que tinha chances de sobreviver a um mergulho.

 _Já foi sorte o suficiente você chegar aqui_ , é o que ela provavelmente queria dizer.

— Uma vez que o jogo começa, não pode ser interrompido até o final — ela avisou, pouco antes de sentir mãos deslizando um enorme capacete negro e brilhante pela sua cabeça, fazendo-o se sentir preso. Sufocado. — A contagem regressiva começa agora.

No escuro, tudo que conseguia ver era uma sequência de códigos em azul claro muito brilhantes diante de seus olhos. Sentiu fios se moverem sobre sua testa e no topo da cabeça, afundando em sua pele até alcançar o cérebro.

Kyungsoo sentiu vontade de gritar. Quando viu o número 10 aparecer na escuridão, o primeiro número da contagem regressiva, ele fechou os olhos.

 _Eu posso fazer isso,_ disse a si mesmo.

Viu corredores se estendendo e uma rota sendo traçada imediatamente em sua imaginação. Ele podia ver e sentir tudo. Cada um dos setores, passagens secretas, escadas, atalhos e rampas. Se forçasse sua mente apenas um pouquinho, podia se lembrar até mesmo da sensação da textura das paredes contra seus dedos.

O capacete comprimiu seu crânio. A pressão era tanta que, por apenas um segundo, Kyungsoo voltou a abrir os olhos. A contagem estava zerada. Ele estava a ponto de realmente gritar quando levou as mãos até o capacete, mas ele não estava mais lá. Não havia mais nada sobre sua cabeça, apenas a pontada já característica na testa, nas têmporas e pouco acima da nuca. Pulsando. Latejando.

O ar parecia pesado, denso em sua respiração. Contra as suas costas, pedregulhos pressionavam sua pele e o faziam se sentir desconfortável. A atmosfera parecia diferente ali embaixo. O rapaz tinha certeza de que estava de fato em um subsolo, em algum lugar pouco abaixo do Exílio, talvez. Ou perto das minas.

— Droga — ele resmungou para si mesmo.

Kyungsoo se ergueu, impulsionando os antebraços no solo arenoso, e precisou de alguns segundos para se situar e acostumar a visão ao ambiente lúgubre e a todas aquelas luzes piscando incessantemente. _Energia,_ ele supôs, fazendo uma pequena anotação mental. _A energia é insuficiente para manter as luzes acesas. Se esse lugar é realmente no subsolo, então significa que está localizado muito longe do gerador._

Mas algo lhe dizia que, mesmo se houvesse energia suficiente, os Organizadores garantiriam que o universo do jogo fosse tão aterrorizante quanto agora.

Seu primeiro ato foi deslizar a palma da mão pela parede, sentindo seus dedos grudarem levemente no metal viscoso. Se a construção seguia um padrão de simetria e unidade como imaginava, levando em consideração o mapa mental que traçara na Zona 7, ele deveria estar em algum lugar equivalente ao 24º setor.

 _Cinquenta e dois metros até a primeira armadilha_ , ele calculou. E depois correu.

No piso pegajoso, havia raízes enegrecidas que se contorciam, ansiosas, estendendo-se ao redor dos seus tornozelos e sapatos. Enquanto corria, pode senti-las tentando agarrar suas pernas e o forçando a parar. Algumas vezes, Kyungsoo precisava interromper seu curso e tirá-las a força, mas as danadas eram implacáveis, sempre envolvendo suas pernas como sanguessugas.

Ele suspirou, irritado. Era melhor ter raízes com vida própria agarrando seus tênis do que estar mergulhado até os joelhos em água lamacenta, pelo menos.

Dez metros antes de alcançar a curva que dava acesso ao 23º setor, ele parou, esperando por algum sinal. A curva era tão sutil que era quase impossível percebê-la ali. Mas não para Kyungsoo. O garoto poderia percorrer todos os setores de olhos fechados, se quisesse. Continuou caminhando devagar, ouvindo um som de metal raspando contra metal e estalos elétricos, como o ruído de uma soldagem de aço.

— Vamos lá, apareça — ele sussurrou para si mesmo, apanhando a arma no coldre e segurando-a com ambas as mãos. — O que quer que seja, pode vir.

Ele fez a curva, esperando ver uma Garralonga espreitando na escuridão. Atrás dele, grades metálicas bloquearam a passagem para o outro caminho, deixando-o desnorteado. No fim do corredor, pessoas acorrentadas pareciam se contorcer, desesperadas, os braços virados em ângulos dolorosos de observar. Kyungsoo deu alguns passos a frente, querendo ajudar, mas era tarde demais quando percebeu que aquilo não eram pessoas.

 _Cyberpunks,_ ele pensou. Mal teve tempo de externar a sua frustração. Havia passado diante de um dos sensores sem se dar conta, e agora estava preso com pelo menos meia dúzia de máquinas mortíferas. No rodapé das paredes, no teto e no piso existiam dispositivos luminosos capazes de captar movimentos. Eram como um botão preparado para acionar armadilhas.

No alto, aranhas grandes o bastante para roubar sua atenção pareciam vasculhar a área, seus oito olhos brilhando com uma luz vermelha. _Câmeras disfarçadas de insetos_ , ele percebeu, vendo uma libélula robótica sobrevoar sua cabeça para captar as imagens.

Kyungsoo se perguntava se seus amigos podiam vê-lo agora. Talvez a estação toda estivesse assistindo ao seu desespero naquele momento.

Ele deu mais alguns passos a frente, a arma apontada para os ciborgues defeituosos. Era a primeira vez que via _cyberpunks_ tão de perto. Então, antes que pudesse mirar em um deles, pisou em outro sensor.

— Argh — ele resmungou, vendo as correntes que antes envolviam os tornozelos e pulsos dos _cyberpunks_ se dissiparem.

Eles estavam finalmente soltos. E prontos para matar.

Os dedos de Kyungsoo tremiam sobre o gatilho. Ele tentou recuar, mas suas costas encontraram o metal gelado das grades de ferro. _Elas estão se movendo_ , o rapaz percebeu. Os ciborgues sofriam tiques, alguns com as cabeças estremecendo de modo assustador. Seus circuitos à mostra nas costelas, nas pernas ou no topo da cabeça soltavam fagulhas e fumaça. As grades agora empurravam seu corpo para frente, e os _cyberpunks_ caminhavam a passos tortos em sua direção.

Kyungsoo estava encurralado.

⇝

Baekhyun estava se afogando.

De todos os jeitos de morrer, aquele parecia o pior deles.

Suas pernas se agitavam furiosamente tentando livrar os tornozelos da pressão das raízes viscosas. Ele não sabia ao certo de onde toda aquela água tinha vindo, nem mesmo como ela conseguira encher um corredor inteiro em tão pouco tempo. Com a cabeça agora debaixo do líquido escuro, o Byun empunhava uma faca na mão direita e, mesmo de olhos fechados, esforçava-se para cortar a extensão de fibras pegajosas que se enrolavam em seus pés.

Em uma das tentativas, havia acidentalmente ferido a própria perna com a lâmina, e agora sentia o corte arder. Estava exausto, quase sem ar. A água ultrapassava sua cabeça, tornando impossível que ele conseguisse voltar à superfície para respirar, mesmo que quisesse.

 _Idiota, idiota, idiota_ , ele praguejou para si mesmo.

Tinha chegado tão longe... Havia alcançado o último setor antes da tão sonhada "linha de chegada" — uma enorme porta de metal com luzes rosadas onde se podia ler Zona 6 em letras bem grandes. Depois de sobreviver a um Tricórnio Negro de três metros, morrer daquele jeito parecia uma tremenda burrice. O problema era que todas as bombas que lhe restaram agora estavam molhadas. Ele não tinha saída.

Estava cortando as raízes de um dos tornozelos quando viu o holograma misterioso cintilando em vermelho debaixo d'água. Seus olhos ardiam, mas ele precisava enxergar onde estava friccionando a faca para não se machucar outra vez. Então, ele viu. Flutuando a apenas alguns centímetros do seu rosto, quase como uma tábua de salvação, havia uma tela com uma única palavra.

 _Desistir_.

Ele só precisava vencer uma distância mínima para ter uma morte digna. Apenas esticar o braço e se entregar a uma morte cerebral muito mais rápida e indolor.

 _Não seja estúpido, Baekhyun._ Sentia o ar faltar nos pulmões, comprimindo seu peito dolorosamente. Sua última chance era tentar usar uma das bombas, mesmo que não funcionasse. Com alguma sorte, talvez ele morresse eletrocutado ali embaixo. Apanhou uma esfera metálica e segurou-a na palma da mão, vendo as luzes se acenderem em cada uma das fendas. Estava ativa.

Antes de lançá-la para baixo, ele olhou para a tecla "Desistir" uma última vez.

 _Não caia nessa,_ disse a si mesmo _._ Era uma ordem.

Esperou os cinco segundos da contagem regressiva da bomba. Eram os segundos mais lentos de toda sua vida. Se houvesse uma câmera submersa, ela poderia capturar a imagem de um Baekhyun com as bochechas infladas e os cabelos flutuando dentro da água, o rosto estranhamente pálido e sem vida. Quase sem ar.

_Três, dois, um..._

E a bomba explodiu.


	4. PARTE IV: Cobalto

Kyungsoo sabia como armas funcionavam. O problema era que o rapaz era péssimo com elas. Tanto quanto Baekhyun era péssimo com ferramentas que não fossem virtuais ou em manusear objetos que não se resumissem às peças dos seus computadores.

Ali, diante de todos aqueles _cyberpunks_ mais do que dispostos a exterminá-lo, ele não tinha escolha. Precisava lutar. Antes que a grade atrás dele o empurrasse para a morte por conta própria.

— A Placa-Mãe — ele disse a si mesmo, pressionando o gatilho quando um deles estava perto demais. O tiro acertou a orelha esquerda do ciborgue. — Eu só preciso acertar a Placa-Mãe, certo?

Kyungsoo passou a atirar uma vez após a outra, amaldiçoando em voz alta cada vez que errava a pontaria. Ele comemorou quando um de seus disparos fez a cabeça do ciborgue mais alto explodir. No entanto, mesmo naquele estado moribundo, com fios escapando de seu pescoço e os circuitos à mostra na altura do peito, a máquina continuava a andar em sua direção em meio a tropeços agonizantes.

O rapaz continuou atirando sem parar, o que só contribuiu para atrasá-lo, no fim das contas. Outros _cyberpunks_ se juntaram ao primeiro, e logo ele estava encurralado. O metal às suas costas pareciam lembrá-lo a todo momento de que era impossível fugir.

— Morra — ele grunhiu, chutando o ciborgue mais alto no peito, vendo fumaça escapar de dentro do corpo metálico. A pele ao redor do estômago e dos pulmões estava completamente estraçalhada. Ele atirou uma outra vez. E outra. E outra. — Morra, morra, morra!

Sentiu um aperto incrivelmente forte em uma das pernas, vendo que uma ciborgue de cabelos castanhos com a testa rasgada agarrava sua canela, a boca repleta de dentes já apodrecidos e hastes de metal escapando pelas extremidades dos lábios esfacelados. Ela estava a ponto de mordê-lo quando Kyungsoo viu a placa que estava procurando atrás de sua cabeça, na parte inferior da nuca.

Ele sentiu o metal ferir sua pele, afundando levemente na carne quando ele pressionou o gatilho outra vez. A mulher estacou no meio do ato, tombando ao seu lado completamente sem vida, as mãos ainda segurando sua perna. Kyungsoo se livrou dela com um chute.

_Na nuca_ , ele percebeu, após dar um fim ao ciborgue sem cabeça ao atingi-lo naquele ponto estratégico. _Eu preciso atirar na nuca._

Com sua mira ruim, o garoto precisou esperar que eles estivessem muito perto para finalmente poder atirar. Era arriscado, ele sabia, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de acabar com toda a munição. Assim, enquanto o espaço entre ele e a parede diminuía cada vez mais, ele tratou de exterminar os outros quatro _cyberpunks_ restantes. Isso lhe custou feridas no braço, nas pernas e no rosto. Ele podia sentir o sangue escorrer por uma das têmporas.

O último — um ciborgue com metade do rosto humano e metade máquina, sem ambos os braços e com pele pendendo do pescoço — encurralou-o contra a parede do outro lado quando Kyungsoo ficou sem munição. Em vez de guardar a arma no coldre outra vez, ele a usou para tentar mantê-lo longe. Seus dentes batiam uns contra os outros, tentando alcançar o seu rosto através de mordidas fortes e desesperadas. O rapaz conseguiu segurá-lo com o revólver em uma das mãos e manter seu corpo afastado com o joelho, o metal retalhando sua perna.

— Desgraçado — ele resmungou, esticando o braço para retirar a Placa-Mãe de sua nuca com a própria mão.

O homem robótico cedeu em seus braços, os olhos esbranquiçados e sem vida. Kyungsoo jogou-o para o lado com um suspiro de alívio. Ele esperou que a grade interrompesse seu curso agora que ele havia derrotado todos os inimigos, mas o metal apenas continuou a mover-se na direção do fim do corredor sem saída, apenas dois metros da parede.

_Depois de derrotar todos esses monstros, é assim que vou morrer?_ , ele se perguntou, rindo sem humor algum. _Esmagado contra uma parede de aço?_

Não. Era um jeito muito estúpido de morrer.

Kyungsoo decidiu avançar até a grade, tentando fazê-la parar. Ele segurou nas barras geladas de metal e usou toda a sua força para empurrá-la para trás, mas foi inútil. Ela apenas parecia se mover mais lentamente enquanto ele a refreava. O mais curioso para o rapaz, contudo, era que aquela grade não existia em sua rota. Era mais uma armadilha dos Organizadores.

Ele deslizou as mãos pelo aço, tentando sentir sua textura.

Não parecia... _real_.

— Isso não é real — ele sussurrou, deixando-se ser empurrado para trás. Faltava agora apenas um metro para ser esmagado contra a parede. — Isso não existe. — Cinquenta centímetros. E diminuindo. — Não é... real.

Kyungsoo segurou nas barras metálicas o mais forte que pôde, tentando quebrá-las, mas, dessa vez, não estava usando só a força.

Estava usando a mente.

_Ondas cerebrais_ , ele pensou. _O Underground é comandado por ondas cerebrais._

O único som vinha de seus tênis arrastados contra o chão e a respiração ofegante, enquanto o seu peito subia e descia buscando por ar. Suas costas bateram contra a parede, sendo pressionadas com força. E Kyungsoo pôde sentir os ossos estalarem.

_Não é real_ , ele forçou aquele pensamento mais uma vez. Pela última vez.

Ele observou as grades com atenção, os pulmões soltando o ar preso dolorosamente. E, no segundo seguinte, o metal explodiu contra suas mãos. A grade se desintegrou em partículas fluorescentes, flutuando no ar após um estalido e desaparecendo de vista, como pixels evaporando diante de seus olhos.

Kyungsoo deixou-se desabar contra a parede, tentando acalmar a respiração. Os lábios estavam entreabertos, soltando gemidos de dor e de alívio. Ele sentiu vontade de chorar. Mas, sobretudo, sentiu vontade de tentar aquilo outra vez. O rapaz engoliu em seco, passando a mão pela testa para secar o excesso de suor e de sangue.

Apesar de ferido e quase sem fôlego, ele se permitiu sorrir, vitorioso.

_Eu peguei vocês, seus malditos._

⇝

Jongin estava a ponto de roer as unhas das mãos quando houve a queda de energia. Em uma das televisões, podiam ver Kyungsoo encurralado em uma das armadilhas. Ele estava a ponto de ser esmagado pelas grades de ferro, mas o rapaz não pôde acompanhar até o final.

As luzes do Pátio Central piscaram e se apagaram logo em seguida, mergulhando toda a praça em escuridão. Yixing, parado ao seu lado, lutou contra o ímpeto de apanhar a arma escondida dentro da jaqueta, porque deslizar os dedos pelo gatilho de sua WAV-304 era a única coisa que conseguia acalmá-lo.

Sehun parecia impassível, como sempre. Estava todo coberto por um capuz que lhe escondia o rosto e mangas compridas que cobriam suas tatuagens. Ele continuou com a expressão séria quando as luzes se apagaram.

— O que está...? — Jongin perguntou, a voz falhando no meio da frase. Ele engoliu em seco e tentou de novo. — O que está acontecendo?

O atirador apenas deu de ombros.

— Uma queda de energia, eu acho.

O moreno olhou para todos os lados, procurando por alguma coisa, até que as luzes se acenderam novamente. As telas holográficas estavam agora fora de ar.

— Céus, Jongin — Yixing reclamou, empurrando o braço de metal que o rapaz apoiava em seu ombro. Os dedos metálicos estavam pressionando a pele do amigo com muita força, descontando ali o seu nervosismo. — Dá pra parar com isso? Eles vão ficar bem.

Jongin respirou fundo.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza? Você sabe como aquele lugar é terrível. E Kyungsoo nem sequer sabe atirar. — Ele jogou a franja para trás, afastando-a da testa suada. — Você viu muito bem que ele estava quase...

Uma mão encostou em seu peito, dando tapinhas quase amigáveis. Quase.

— Ei, ei, garoto apaixonado. Fica calminho aí — disse Sehun, os cabelos platinados caindo sobre o olho biônico escondido sob o capuz. — Aquele cara pode não saber lutar ou atirar, mas ele é a pessoa mais inteligente desse lugar imundo. Kyungsoo não se deixaria matar tão facilmente.

Mesmo que as palavras soassem extremamente otimistas, ele sabia que, por dentro, os amigos estavam tão apreensivos quanto ele.

Tentou se lembrar das palavras do baixinho na noite anterior, na esperança de que isso o acalmasse.

_Tente não morrer amanhã._

_Eu não vou_ , ele dissera. E havia soado como uma promessa.

Mais trinta minutos se passaram desde que a queda de energia fizera os hologramas interromperem a transmissão ao vivo. Jongin se largara em um dos bancos vazios da praça, e agora tinha a cabeça entre as mãos enquanto aguardava.

Se o rapaz soubesse rezar, ele provavelmente o faria.

Depois de uma hora, as câmeras voltaram a funcionar, mas Kyungsoo não estava lá. Kyungsoo não estava em lugar nenhum. Os três garotos procuraram por sinais de Baekhyun também, mas somente puderam assistir ao loiro lutar contra um Tricórnio Negro usando bombas artesanais por alguns pouquíssimos minutos, e depois a imagem trocou para outro corredor.

Levou mais uma eternidade até que Yixing cutucasse seu ombro, despertando-o de seu transe.

— Jongin.

O moreno se preparou para receber uma má notícia.

— O quê? — respondeu, a voz trêmula e um pouco rouca.

Ele apontou para algum lugar a sua frente, onde um Kyungsoo completamente imundo e acabado atravessava um dos portões em arco do outro lado do pátio. As roupas estavam muito mais desgastadas e sujas do que antes, como se ele estivesse voltando de uma guerra que durara três anos.

E o baixinho, mesmo parecendo cansado e com tantas feridas espalhadas pelos braços e pelo rosto, ainda conseguiu erguer um dos braços e agitar o punho no ar em comemoração. Ele tinha, agora, uma nova placa de identificação pregada ao peito. _Casta 6_.

Yixing, Jongin e até mesmo Sehun gritaram, animados, recebendo-o com abraços apertados e sorrisos calorosos.

O moreno envolveu o corpo de Kyungsoo num abraço que parecia ter durado um pouco demais.

— É bom ter você de volta — ele sussurrou, afundando o rosto em seu pescoço.

O engenheiro retribuiu com um soco fraco em seu braço metálico.

— Eu disse que não morreria, não disse?

Kyungsoo se sentou em um dos bancos, tirando as armas do coldre e afastando-as de si. Uma delas tinha cortes profundos na extensão e a outra estava mastigada pela metade, provavelmente por um dos _cyberpunks._

— E o Baekhyun? — ele questionou, os braços largados ao redor do corpo.

Ele limpou as mãos sujas de sangue nas calças escuras e Jongin lhe estendeu uma garrafa de água, balançando a cabeça em negação.

— Nenhum sinal dele até agora.

Mais uma sequência de jovens e adultos saídos do _Underground_ atravessou o portão. Havia um time de jogadores da Casta 5, dois mineradores e, surpreendentemente, um servidor doméstico que mancava com uma das pernas. Mas nada de Baekhyun.

Jongin suspirou, inquieto. Depois de semanas ao lado dos outros rapazes, perder o Byun naquele jogo não significava perder apenas um integrante da equipe. Era perder um amigo.

Em uma das telas, a morte de um _player_ da Casta 8 era anunciada. Duas palavras brilhavam em um painel holográfico vermelho-vivo na escuridão de um dos setores. _Game Over._ Aquilo fez o moreno se preocupar. Afinal, depois da queda de energia, era impossível saber se o hacker havia morrido naquele meio-tempo.

No entanto, foi Jongin quem o viu primeiro. Praticamente se arrastando sobre os próprios pés, o loirinho caminhava aos tropeços, passando pelo portão com as roupas encharcadas e os cabelos parecendo três tons mais escuros devido à sujeira. A barra das calças estava completamente arruinada.

Os quatro garotos se apressaram e receberam Baekhyun com um abraço grupal e tapinhas nas costas. O garoto ainda tossia água enquanto era amparado pelos colegas, e seu rosto parecia ainda muito pálido.

— Agora somos cinco — alguém disse, e Jongin sorriu quando percebeu que era Sehun. O atirador passou a mãos nos cabelos do Byun, e aquela era a primeira vez que o via agir de modo amistoso com alguém desde que se conheceram.

Eles ainda estavam unidos em um abraço, os braços de Jongin sobre os ombros de Yixing e Kyungsoo quando o loirinho sorriu.

— Isso significa que você está no time? — ele perguntou, os cabelos pingando sobre a jaqueta escura.

Sehun se limitou a balançar a cabeça e esticar o cantinho dos lábios de modo sutil. Era um sorriso.

— É, pode apostar que sim — ele respondeu, e o abraço ficou mais apertado. — Agora somos um.

⇝

**_6º Setor - Caçadores de_ cyberpunks**

_**Braço de Órion, Via Láctea** _

_**Março de 2180, às 10h04** _

[ _Três meses depois_ ]

O suor se acumulava sobre as têmporas de Kyungsoo. Ele deu um chute, depois outro, e acabou com a perna suspensa por uma das mãos de Jongin. Conseguiu escapar acertando um soco no seu antebraço e defendendo o movimento seguinte com a mão esquerda, como o moreno havia lhe ensinado.

— Muito bem, tampinha — Jongin elogiou, agarrando o seu pulso e puxando seu braço para trás, numa posição dolorosa. — Mas ainda está muito lento. — O rapaz se esquivou quando Kyungsoo tentou acertá-lo com o joelho, seus lábios se estendendo num sorriso divertido. — Mais rápido!

O moreno soltou seus pulsos, deixando-o livre novamente. Quando atacou por trás, tentando agarrar o seu pescoço, Kyungsoo reagiu como aprendera em um dos últimos treinos de combate.

Deu um passo à frente com a perna direita e ergueu o braço do lado oposto, alto o suficiente para que o bíceps estivesse na altura da orelha. Girou na direção de Jongin de forma agressiva, mantendo o braço erguido e usando o peso do corpo para forçar o pulso do seu atacante.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Jongin avançou de novo, erguendo o punho em direção ao seu rosto, mas Kyungsoo segurou seu braço com uma das mãos enquanto a outra investia contra a sua garganta. O punho parou a apenas alguns milímetros do pescoço do outro, um sorrisinho vitorioso dançando nos lábios

— Kim Jongin — ele murmurou, como se o ameaçasse. — Nós temos dez centímetros de diferença.

O moreno gargalhou, e o som gostoso da sua risada preencheu o ginásio.

— Isso sempre funciona. Talvez eu devesse chamar você de tampinha mais vezes — ele rebateu, divertido. Seus dedos afastaram o punho de Kyungsoo com delicadeza e guiaram seu braço até a própria nuca. — Vamos tentar uma chave de braço.

O baixinho era ótimo em chaves de braço. Não demorou muito até que estivessem lutando, quase deitados no piso emborrachado. Kyungsoo puxou o braço direito, as pernas mantendo seu corpo imobilizado. Jongin precisou dar três tapinhas no chão para sinalizar sua desistência.

Kyungsoo se sentou sobre o corpo do mais alto com uma perna de cada lado, os dois respirando de forma audível, quase sem fôlego. Jongin observou o peito do baixinho subir e descer sob a camiseta branca que grudava em seu peito, depois pegou sua mão direita como se fosse entrelaçar os dedos. Em vez disso, ele apenas a segurou, o polegar deslizando pela sua palma.

— Já disse para não fechar o punho assim — ele repreendeu, embora seu tom de voz fosse incrivelmente doce. — Veja. — Com a mão livre, dobrou seus dedos um por um na altura da articulação, desde o polegar até o mindinho. Depois dobrou-os de novo, dessa vez fazendo com que ficassem protegidos no meio da palma da mão. — Os polegares devem sempre estar sobre os dedos indicador e médio, e os pulsos completamente retos.

Quando ele terminou, Kyungsoo observou o próprio punho, e Jongin aproveitou a distração para inverter as posições e ficar sobre ele, o antebraço contra seu pescoço e a mão segurando seu pulso contra o chão.

Ele apoiou a testa contra a sua antes de sussurrar:

— Fim do treino, baixinho.

— Fale por si mesmo, caçador — ele respondeu. E depois acertou sua virilha com o joelho.

Kyungsoo se levantou sorrindo, deixando o moreno agonizando para trás e resmungando alguma coisa sobre aquele ser um golpe muito, muito baixo. No entanto, não demorou para alcançá-lo, e logo Jongin já estava de volta, envolvendo seus ombros com o braço.

— Você agora é um caçador também, Do Kyungsoo. Não se esqueça.

Yixing e Sehun estavam entretidos na sala ao lado. O barulho das balas acertando o alvo ficou mais alto assim que eles abriram as portas pesadas de aço. Uma sequência de tiros fez com que uma estrutura de madeira no formato de uma pessoa ficasse repleta de buracos, desde as pernas até a cabeça. Os dois rapazes não tinham misericórdia.

Baekhyun, sentado em um canto longe o suficiente deles e alheio a tudo à sua volta, trabalhava incansavelmente em um pequeno cubo negro. Era como uma extensão do seu computador que ele podia levar a qualquer lugar. O garoto já estava há dois meses tentando criar um _malware_ forte e efetivo o suficiente para se disfarçar de um _software_ legítimo e violar o sistema da Elite. Se eles realmente desejavam montar uma equipe, era necessário livrar Oh Sehun da lista de fugitivos do governo. O rapaz fora considerado um criminoso após roubar a arma de um Supervisor, alguns anos mais cedo.

Uma tela se estendia à frente do loiro, infinitos códigos de programação que só ele era capaz de entender flutuando diante de seus olhos. Quando um clique soou, Baekhyun se ajeitou sobre seus joelhos e pareceu se animar.

— Pessoal, eu consegui! Estou dentro! — ele avisou, abrindo um sorriso malicioso. Não era a primeira vez que conseguia invadir parte do sistema, mas talvez aquela fosse a sua chance de ser bem-sucedido em alterar os dados. — Agora só preciso criar uma "porta dos fundos" e fazer os meus _Worms_ funcionarem.

Sehun largou sua espingarda M860 com dois canos de saída no arsenal do ginásio e correu na direção do hacker, sendo seguido por Yixing, que deixou um beijinho em seu revólver e também se juntou ao grupo.

Kyungsoo, agora ajoelhado ao lado do amigo, observava enquanto Baekhyun digitava furiosamente em seu teclado. Um bipe fez com que todos voltassem sua atenção para a tela.

— Pronto. O sistema deles está desprotegido — ele comemorou, dando uma risadinha e erguendo o dedo até a tela para arrastar um de seus _malwares_ para uma entrada de acesso. — Estou enviando o primeiro _Worm._ Dez por cento... Vinte e dois por cento... Trinta e cinco por cento... — Outro barulho ressoou, junto de uma janela vermelha que dizia "Acesso negado". — Droga! Vou reconfigurar o vírus e tentar de novo.

A primeira e a segunda tentativa falharam. A terceira chegou a 97% antes de ser bloqueada novamente. Baekhyun puxou os fios loiros de seus cabelos, arrasado, mas não desistiu. Colocou seus óculos biônicos com quatro lentes de cada lado — aquele que o deixava parecendo uma aranha de oito olhos — e voltou ao trabalho.

Jongin, inclinado para olhar o processo de carregamento sobre os ombros de Kyungsoo, já sentia as costas doerem quando, na sétima tentativa, o _upload_ chegou a 100%.

— Ei, caras! — O queixo do hacker cedeu, desacreditado. — Nós conseguimos! Vejam só.

Ele apanhou o objeto no chão à sua frente. Um cubo negro com linhas irregulares por toda sua superfície, como se fossem veias. Eram prateadas e muito brilhantes, cintilando em verde ou vermelho quando um comando era acionado. Ele dedilhou o cubo algumas vezes, como se estivesse codificando uma senha, e depois aproximou o objeto de Sehun.

— Coletar informações — ele ordenou, e o cubo saltou de suas mãos e parou a poucos metros do rosto do rapaz, flutuando diante dele.

Raios infravermelhos analisaram cada parte do corpo do atirador, girando 360 graus até tê-lo analisado por completo. Uma voz robótica soou, após alguns bipes agudos:

_Coletando informações. Análise de identidade 98,7% concluída._

Gradativamente, dezenas de dados começaram a surgir na tela holográfica. Baekhyun apontou para a ficha que ocupava toda a tela. Uma foto não muito recente de Sehun estava ao lado de uma sequência de informações básicas. Como era um fugitivo e não mais pertencia a casta alguma, seu número de identidade estava vazio.

**NOME:** Oh Sehun / 오세훈

**IDENTIDADE Nº:** Inexistente

**NASCIMENTO:** 12 de abril de 2158 d.Q. (22 anos)

**CASTA:** Sem-Casta — Exilado

**ORIGEM:** Coreano (República Independente da Coreia)

**IDADE/SEXO:** 22/Masculino

**ALTURA:** 1,83

**TIPO SANGUÍNEO:** O

**CABELOS:** Descoloridos; platinados; naturalmente castanhos

**OLHOS:** Castanho (esquerdo) + prótese biônica (direito)

**DOENÇA CRÔNICA:** Nenhuma registrada

**STATUS:** Fugitivo

_Exilado,_ Kyungsoo leu. Ele sabia que nenhum cidadão condenado ao Exílio podia participar dos jogos, e Baekhyun parecia compreender isso também, porque logo tratou de modificar os dados pessoais até que eles se parecessem como os de qualquer pessoa comum. Em seguida, acessou o status de Sehun e o retirou da lista de fugitivos.

O rapaz de cabelos platinados envolveu o pescoço do Byun com o braço comprido.

— Você não pode, sei lá, adicionar um milhão de créditos à minha conta bancária?

— Nem pensar, Oh Sehun — ele respondeu, franzindo a testa. — Já estamos ferrados o suficiente depois disso tudo. E isso não vai impedir que eles façam da nossa vida um inferno. Você sabe muito bem que eles estão de olho na gente.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo.

— Bem, na verdade, eles estão de olho em _mim_.

— Em você? — quis saber Yixing, meio avoado.

— Você não se lembra? — Era a voz de Jongin agora, escapando de seus lábios como um sopro. Ele tinha aquele sorriso divertido que Kyungsoo parecia odiar (mas que secretamente adorava). — Até parece que não estava em nenhuma das nossas reuniões secretas nos últimos três meses. Kyungsoo descobriu uma coisa interessante lá no _Underground_. Quer dizer, muito mais do que interessante... É simplesmente uma ameaça perigosa para a Elite.

O chinês balançou a cabeça em concordância, parecendo se recordar.

— Ah, você está falando da queda de energia — ele sussurrou.

Kyungsoo assentiu.

— Sim, exatamente — ele confirmou. — Eu acredito que as duas coisas estão conectadas. Quando viram o que eu consegui fazer com as grades durante o último mergulho, devem ter pensado que isso seria uma ameaça caso fosse transmitido para o Orbe inteiro, então desligaram o gerador. Os Supervisores devem estar atrás de mim. Ou, com alguma sorte, talvez estejam só de olho para que eu não jogue outra vez. Se eles forem espertos, é bem óbvio que eles vão fazer da nossa vida um inferno quando formarmos uma equipe.

— Somos uma ameaça — Jongin sorriu.

Baekhyun fez o cubo em sua mão girar.

— Eles não fazem ideia do quanto.

— Precisamos ter cuidado — alertou Sehun, deslizando a unha do dedo indicador sobre o tapa-olho metálico em seu rosto. — No Exílio existem pessoas que foram expulsas de suas castas por saberem demais. Pessoas que foram perseguidas e executadas por muito menos que isso. É muito provável que Kyungsoo tenha descoberto algo que não deveria, e eles não vão deixar isso barato. Em outras palavras, se queremos realmente derrubar esse sistema, precisamos estar preparados.

Kyungsoo sabia o que aquilo queria dizer.

_Precisamos encontrá-los,_ ele pensou, _antes que eles nos encontrem._ _  
_  
  


⇝

— Quanto tempo leva até alguém deixar de ser um completo desastre em combate corpo a corpo? — Kyungsoo perguntou, retirando os óculos de proteção. Estavam em seu novo alojamento, usando as ferramentas que haviam sobrado da oficina para incrementar as habilidades da prótese de Jongin.

O moreno observou o baixinho, agora sem os óculos cobrindo metade de seu rosto. Ele tinha olhos muito bonitos.

— Você não é um completo desastre — ele murmurou.

— É claro que sou um desastre. — Ele se levantou, limpando o óleo das mãos nas calças e apoiando as costas contra uma parede de metal. — Depois de tanto tempo de treino, eu já deveria ter conseguido derrubar você pelo menos uma vez.

Jongin riu e deu de ombros, o cantinho da boca ainda erguido num sorriso arteiro.

— Bom, metaforicamente falando, eu já estou caidinho por você, de qualquer forma.

Kyungsoo sentiu vontade de chutá-lo na virilha de novo.

— Pare de falar besteiras — ele resmungou, focando seu olhar na prótese do rapaz. Ele não queria correr o risco de que seus olhos cruzassem os de Jongin, ou que ele ficasse distraído pelas clavículas, ombros e pescoço do moreno pela milésima vez naquela noite, descobertos pela blusa regata. — Como está o seu braço?

O moreno flexionou o braço esquerdo e movimentou os dedos da mão, testando as articulações.

— Parece ótimo. O que você fez?

— Uma revisão detalhada antes do nosso mergulho. Também adicionei um novo circuito interno e o configurei para que você possa... Bem, _explodir_ coisas. Achei que seria mais fácil caso você precisasse exterminar algum _cyberpunk_. — Jongin pareceu não entender, então ele o puxou pela barra da camiseta e o levou até um forno elétrico antigo que Baekhyun sacrificara em um de seus testes malucos. — Aqui. Concentre-se e tente destruir essa coisa.

Kyungsoo segurou em seus dedos metálicos com cuidado, guiando a mão do moreno até o eletrodoméstico. Jongin apoiou a palma da mão na parte de cima, e então se assustou quando sentiu sua prótese descarregar uma corrente elétrica intensa e atingir o forno elétrico. O aparelho sofreu um espasmo, irradiando luzes azuladas, e então sua superfície estava completamente chamuscada, uma fumaça escapando pelas laterais.

O baixinho acionou o botão do depurador no painel do alojamento, fazendo toda a fumaça se dissipar.

— Kyungsoo, isso... — o rapaz murmurou, quase sem fala. — Isso é incrível. _Você_ é incrível.

Ele tentou disfarçar o sorriso com uma tosse falsa.

— Fico feliz que você tenha notado.

Pelas duas horas seguintes, Kyungsoo precisou deter Jongin e sua vontade de sair explodindo coisas. Ele temia se distrair e descobrir que o moreno havia incendiado o seu banheiro ou dado um fim a todos os alimentos no seu pequeno frigobar. Quase podia sentir o gosto de queimado nos biscoitos lunares escondidos na sua despensa, caso ele decidisse testar sua nova habilidade nos itens do seu armário.

No fim, ele conseguiu distraí-lo o suficiente para que Jongin se esquecesse, pelo menos por algum tempo, de que tinha uma descarga elétrica poderosa na palma da sua mão.

Sentados diante da enorme janela de vidro, os dois agora admiravam todas as luzes, poeiras cósmicas e nebulosas celestes. O quarto estava mergulhado em sombras enquanto eles olhavam a paisagem por tempo demais.

O rosto de Kyungsoo estava pintado de estrelas.

— Qual é o seu pesadelo? — ele sussurrou para Jongin, ajeitando-se sobre suas pernas cruzadas.

— Pesadelo?

— O pesadelo do _Underground_ — ele explicou. — Todo mundo tem algum. Baekhyun tem medo de se afogar porque ele não sabe nadar, por isso sua última armadilha envolvia água. Foi sorte que uma de suas bombas conseguiu afastar dele as raízes pegajosas. Yixing disse que sempre é perseguido por fogo e explosões em seus mergulhos, porque ele tem pavor de morrer queimado. — Kyungsoo olhou para ele, vendo o pescoço moreno ser tingido por sombras azuladas. — E você? Do que você tem medo?

Jongin soltou uma risada curta, embora ela não estivesse carregada de humor. Ele tirou do bolso da calça uma foto amassada, onde um garotinho com cabelos castanhos caindo nos olhos abraçava uma mulher com traços muito semelhantes, ambos sorrindo enquanto o menino levantava o dedo indicador e o médio, fazendo uma pose engraçadinha.

— Minha mãe — ele respondeu. E quando seus olhos se encontraram, os de Jongin estavam cheios de lágrimas. — No fundo, sei que ela me expulsou de casa naquele dia pelo meu próprio bem. Ela não estava saudável. Estava enlouquecendo, e tinha medo de me fazer algum mal. Mas ela continua sendo o meu pesadelo, e também a razão de eu ter perdido o meu braço no meu primeiro mergulho. Talvez... eu tenha medo de ser abandonado outra vez.

Kyungsoo ficou algum tempo em silêncio, absorvendo. Ele sentiu vontade de segurar a mão do garoto ao seu lado, mas não teve coragem. Então, ele deixou que seu ombro ficasse apoiado contra o dele, e aquilo era o máximo que conseguia fazer.

— Eu vejo você — ele sussurrou. — Em todos os meus mergulhos, eu vejo você, Jongin. Vejo o Jongin de oito anos, sorrindo pra mim e depois indo embora. Uma vez, vi você morrer diante dos meus olhos, mas nesse último mergulho você não estava lá. Eu nunca entendi, sabe... Mas depois que você apareceu na minha vida pela segunda vez, eu finalmente percebi. — Ele deitou a cabeça em seu ombro metálico, quase sem perceber. — Meu medo era nunca te ver de novo.

Jongin olhou para ele, um sorriso bonito estampado no rosto.

— Isso quer dizer...

— Eu te disse antes, certo? — Ele se afastou, suspirando. — Você é o meu pesadelo.

O caçador nunca achou que viveria tempo suficiente para descobrir como era sentir borboletas no estômago. Aquela sensação de nervosismo o acompanhou quando ele colocou as mãos na cintura do outro garoto, uma mão quente e uma mão gelada, uma de cada lado.

— Ei, Soo... — ele chamou, mas a frase morreu e se desfez no ar.

O moreno segurou Kyungsoo pela nuca, os dedos deslizando pelos cabelos raspados e o polegar brincando com o lóbulo da sua orelha. O baixinho sentiu um toque macio e quente quando Jongin beijou o seu pescoço, subindo para o maxilar com os lábios deixando marcas invisíveis em sua pele.

— Jongin... — ele sussurrou, a respiração morna escapando pela boca. — O que você está fazendo?

O rapaz sorriu contra a pele abaixo de sua orelha.

— Beijando você — ele disse simplesmente, e depois se afastou o suficiente para que pudesse olhar seu rosto outra vez. Seu polegar traçou um caminho dolorosamente lento até seu lábio inferior, sentindo como sua boca era volumosa e macia. — Eu posso beijar você aqui?

Kyungsoo já estava com os olhos semicerrados. A proximidade parecia deixar seu corpo três vezes mais quente, embora a mão esquerda de Jongin na sua cintura estivesse gelada por baixo da camisa, provocando-lhe arrepios.

Com os lábios do moreno tão próximo aos dele, o baixinho já não tinha nenhum autocontrole. Ele só queria saber como era a sensação daqueles fios castanhos contra seus dedos, e nada mais importava. Ele estava atraído por Jongin como a Lua era atraída pela Terra.

Kyungsoo tinha uma constelação inteira em seus olhos quando Jongin o beijou, pressionando seus lábios contra os dele e sentindo-se desmanchar sob seus toques. Era um beijo lento, com direito a carícias na nuca e a mão do baixinho explorando a pele descoberta dos ombros bronzeados, sentindo a temperatura do seu corpo enquanto os dedos passeavam até as clavículas, por baixo das alças daquela maldita regata.

Sua pele era tão bonita que parecia ter sido beijada pelo Sol.

Eles beijavam de corpo inteiro, desde os lábios até o peito e os quadris. Não havia espaço. Kyungsoo mal percebeu quando suas costas tocaram o chão, com Jongin se inclinando sobre ele e deixando uma pequena mordida em seu pescoço. Enquanto isso, o baixinho sentia o metal sob seus dedos, deslizando-os sobre sua prótese e subindo até o ombro e o peitoral, onde ela terminava.

— Você admitiu — disse Jongin, dando o sorriso mais bonito que Kyungsoo já vira.

O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— O quê?

— Que eu sou o seu amor de infância.

— Pelo amor de Deus, você não é o meu amor de infância. — Ele puxou os cabelos da sua nuca e suspirou, descontando ali a sua frustração por ter seus beijos interrompidos. — Você tinha só oito anos e era um bebê chorão. Como eu supostamente poderia me apaixonar por isso?

Ambos sabiam que aquela era uma mentira terrível. Porque, embora não admitisse, Kyungsoo não conseguia parar de pensar em Jongin desde que eles se viram pela segunda vez, nos corredores escuros da Zona 7.

O moreno juntou seus narizes, as bocas perigosamente próximas outra vez.

— Acho que essa é uma boa hora para admitir que eu gostava de observar você pelas câmeras quando eu era adolescente. Então, tecnicamente, eu sou apaixonado por você desde os dezessete anos. Talvez um pouco antes disso. — Jongin riu, e Kyungsoo se inclinou para morder o seu queixo. — Patético, não é? Aposto que isso também me faz parecer um desastre completo agora.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, concordando, e depois sorriu. Ele se aproveitou da distração do rapaz e usou as habilidades que aprendera em combate para inverter as posições, fazendo as costas de Jongin baterem contra o piso. O moreno aproveitou a oportunidade para penetrar as mãos por baixo da camiseta do baixinho, agarrando o cós da sua calça.

Jongin deu um sorriso travesso, vendo como o garoto ficava bonito à meia-luz, com a camiseta amassada e os lábios avermelhados roubando toda a sua atenção. Kyungsoo tinha uma galáxia inteira atrás dele. E aquela era a sua nova visão preferida.

— Ei, desastre completo — Kyungsoo sussurrou. — Me beija de novo.

E ele obedeceu.

⇝ 

O Armazém era uma loja de itens para _players_ situada próxima ao Declínio, um aglomerado de prédios suburbanos que haviam sido destruídos durante o Colapso, época em que os vírus se espalhavam como pragas e a população das castas mais pobres fora reduzida pela metade, graças a epidemia que muitos suspeitavam ser obra da Elite. Era um dos pouquíssimos negócios que tinham autorização para funcionar.

O estabelecimento ocupava grande parte de um sobrado abandonado em ruínas, embora o interior estivesse completamente reformado. A luz era emitida por lâmpadas de coloração alaranjada, escondidas pelas sancas no teto. Em prateleiras brilhantes da seção de armas, uma série de equipamentos como fuzis, espingardas, pistolas, metralhadoras e rifles de elite estavam dispostos para exibição. Em um ambiente fechado, nos fundos do Armazém, também era possível testar o armamento antes de comprá-lo.

Era a segunda vez que Jongin visitava a loja, embora ainda parecesse um pequeno paraíso em meio aos destroços da sexta zona. Era um sonho. Tinha uma prateleira apenas para granadas em liquidação, desde as mais simples como as granadas de explosão, de fumaça e de estilhaços, até as mais nocivas, como as granadas incendiárias e de gás lacrimogêneo.

A seção de arcos e bestas estava com 60% de desconto, e as armaduras e peças de proteção eram os produtos mais caros. Abaixo dos equipamentos existiam placas de acrílico informando os níveis de dano, alcance e recuo, assim como o valor em créditos. Alguns itens recebiam a pintura padrão, mas outros eram personalizados, estilizados com tintas spray, desenhos feitos à mão, gemas e spikes.

— Essa aqui — Sehun apontou, indicando uma SMG-MK60 com pintura padrão prateada e desenhos de polígonos em cinza-escuro. — É uma metralhadora automática e silenciosa, e pode ter um seletor de tiro semiautomático, rajadas de dois tiros, de três tiros e rajadas contínuas. O preço não está nada mau também. E ela tem uma versão a laser, que é exatamente o que precisamos.

Jongin agradecia a todas as constelações por terem um especialista em armas no time.

— Nossas prioridades são os equipamentos de proteção e as armas de longo alcance — disse Kyungsoo. — Acham que precisamos de granadas também?

Yixing concordou.

— Granadas são legais.

— Podemos levar submetralhadoras de canos triplos — sugeriu Jongin, indicando uma plaquinha de trinta mil créditos em uma das prateleiras. — Kyungsoo e Baekhyun são ótimos com armas mais leves e de canos um pouco mais curtos. Seria bom se cada um tivesse uma pistola para emergências também, porque são mais compactas.

Sehun assentiu, caminhando até o balcão e pedindo ao vendedor que separasse duas armas para cada um, armaduras para o tronco, ombreiras de aço, luvas antiderrapantes e óculos de proteção. Também pediu dez granadas adicionais.

Depois, virando-se na direção de Baekhyun, ele desferiu um soco quase amigável em seu peito.

— E você cuida das bombas, Byun.

— Deixa comigo — ele respondeu com um sorrisinho.

Enquanto os produtos eram separados em estoque e alguns eram estilizados especialmente para eles, os cinco amigos se sentaram sobre o último andar de um prédio a beira da derrocada, um edifício urbano destruído que desembocava em um enorme buraco de escombros. As pernas balançavam para fora da varanda de cimento, pairando sobre dezenas de metros de escuridão e destroços abaixo deles.

O Declínio visto tão de perto era assustador. As vozes ecoavam, mergulhando dentro do precipício e sendo devolvidas em forma de lamúrias, como se as correntes de ar deixassem escapar um suspiro dolorido. Tinha cheiro de fumaça e de aço derretido. Fuligens flutuavam ao redor deles como pétalas de dente-de-leão, embora fossem tão negras quanto carvão.

O último domingo de março seria na semana seguinte, o que significava que o próximo mergulho deles e todo o plano que haviam elaborado nos meses anteriores precisava funcionar. Era uma questão de vida ou morte. Não haveria uma segunda oportunidade.

Observando os próprios pés balançando sobre o precipício, Jongin se perguntava se algum dia encontraria um lugar que poderia chamar de lar.

— Às vezes, eu sinto que não pertenço a lugar nenhum — ele soltou, e a brisa levou suas palavras embora.

Baekhyun respirou fundo, relaxando os ombros.

— Você não é o único.

— Às vezes — ele continuou —, tenho a impressão de que passo tanto tempo me mudando, que talvez não exista um lugar feito especialmente pra mim. Fomos moldados para ser andantes, homens de muitas castas e poucos lares. Talvez... Talvez não exista um lar para ninguém.

Quando tirou os olhos do cenário obscuro, percebeu que Kyungsoo estava olhando para ele, os olhos fixos em seu semblante tristonho.

— Depois do próximo jogo, talvez exista — ele sussurrou. — Não é por esse motivo que estamos fazendo isso? Para que as castas sejam eliminadas e possamos ir para onde quiser? Para que as pessoas possam visitar suas famílias? Precisamos que as pessoas voltem a ser humanos de novo. Não podemos ser controlados por uma Elite composta por 90% de ciborgues.

— Você tem razão — Yixing concordou, e Sehun balançou a cabeça. — É pra isso que estamos arriscando nossas vidas. E sendo esse um mundo tomado pelas máquinas, talvez seja uma vantagem termos Baekhyun com a gente.

O hacker deu um empurrão no chinês, tentando soar brincalhão.

— É só pra isso que eu sirvo, é?

— Bem, você é um programador genial — Kyungsoo respondeu. — Temos muitas cartas na manga. Sabemos muito mais do que deveríamos, e eles estarão em nosso encalço. Mas nós estaremos preparados. Eles que nos aguardem.

Jongin sorriu, de repente se sentindo muito mais esperançoso.

— Certo — ele disse, decidido. — Então vamos repassar o plano.


	5. PARTE V: Platina

**_Pátio Central - Área Comum_ **

**_Braço de Órion, Via Láctea_ **

**_Março de 2180, às 17h15_ **

Jongin vestia uma camiseta preta colada ao corpo, as mangas rasgadas para transformá-la em uma regata com um tecido negro transparente na altura dos ombros. Do lado direito, sua pele bonita e dourada parecia brilhar. Do outro, a prótese de titânio com gemas de obsidiana compunha um look digno de um caçador.

O Pátio Central estava mais lotado do que da última vez. Os postos de coleta tinham filas que dobravam as esquinas, desaparecendo nos corredores do sexto setor.

Os óculos de proteção pendiam ao redor do seu pescoço e as botas raspavam contra o chão quando a fila se movia gradativamente. Como eram agora oficialmente uma equipe, aguardavam em uma ala separada, junto de dezenas de outras guildas.

Na penumbra do corredor leste, sombras arroxeadas eram lançadas sobre o rosto de Kyungsoo.

— Se esse for o nosso último mergulho — Jongin sussurrou para ele, numa espécie de brincadeira, o ombro apoiado suavemente contra o seu. — Lembre-se de que eu amo você.

O rapaz revirou os olhos, embora o coração estivesse a ponto de sair pela boca. Ele sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem quando ergueu o braço e desferiu um soco fraco no peito do moreno.

— Se você morrer, Jongin, eu juro... Eu mesmo te mato.

O caçador riu, porque era a cara de Kyungsoo dizer algo como aquilo. As sobrancelhas grossas franzidas e os olhos grandes e brilhantes o encaravam por mais tempo do que deveria. O rapaz que usava os óculos de proteção por cima do boné. O seu Kyungsoo.

Ele sentiu vontade de puxá-lo para si pelas laterais do colete verde-oliva, mas foi impedido quando um dos Coletores o apressou a descarregar seus créditos na máquina do posto.

Baekhyun entrou, e Jongin seguiu atrás dele. Ninguém sequer questionou quando Sehun atravessou a enorme porta em arco e se precipitou em direção aos elevadores. Kyungsoo apoiou as costas no material gelado daquela enorme caixa de metal, nervoso. Yixing deu um sorrisinho para uma das ciborgues antes de se juntar aos outros. Estavam dentro.

As antessalas do Cyber destinadas às equipes possuíam telas retangulares que adornavam as paredes, onde imagens de jogos anteriores mostravam guildas vitoriosas, erguendo punhos no ar em comemoração enquanto ultrapassavam o limite entre uma zona e outra. Alguns painéis exibiam times em combate, erguendo armas na direção de quimeras, _cyberpunks_ ou fugindo de armadilhas pré-projetadas.

O ambiente era iluminado por lâmpadas azuladas e pela abóbada no teto, que cintilava em diversas cores. Jongin seguiu seu caminho olhando para o vitral colorido, admirando aquela construção por tempo o suficiente para guardá-la na memória, até ser guiado para uma câmara separada das outras equipes e perdê-la de visão.

Era um espaço circular com cinco cadeiras dispostas lado a lado. Eram de aço, com um acolchoado fino o bastante para sentir o metal duro em suas costas. O capacete negro e brilhante em uma mesa ao lado parecia observá-lo, apenas aguardando o momento de engolir parte de seu rosto.

Deitado, ele podia ver um dos Organizadores pairar sobre ele com uma expressão fatigada e fios vermelhos, brancos e pretos rodopiando entre seus dedos.

— Vamos repassar as regras quando vocês estiverem on-line — ele explicou, colocando eletrodos em seu braço direito e no peito, onde a pele estava descoberta. — Vou colocar o capacete agora. Você já conhece como funciona. Dez segundos para o mergulho total. Você pode sentir uma pontada de dor de cabeça, náusea e zumbidos nos ouvidos, mas isso faz parte dos efeitos colaterais.

Jongin balançou a cabeça.

— Mas fique tranquilo, nada é tão ruim quanto o que vocês vão enfrentar no _Underground_ , como você já deve saber — o Organizador disse, por fim, e a visão do rapaz ficou completamente escura quando o homem ajeitou o capacete sobre sua cabeça.

Dez segundos. Jongin contou dez segundos até que todos aqueles números brilhantes desaparecessem do seu campo de visão. Sentiu sua cabeça latejar e uma enorme pressão fazer seu corpo sofrer um espasmo. Então fechou os olhos bem apertados, a testa franzida, e de repente já não sentia mais o metal duro da cadeira contra as suas costas. O piso era viscoso e o ar poeirento.

Abriu os olhos quando algo quente deslizou sobre seu rosto. Era a mão de Kyungsoo.

— Ei, Bela Adormecida — ele disse, pairando sobre seu corpo. — Vamos lá. Temos um jogo pra ganhar.

Ele se levantou, tirou poeira das calças e começou a andar ao lado de Kyungsoo e os outros, os dedos tocando a arma em seu coldre por precaução. As luzes naquele setor vinham de lâmpadas de emergência avermelhadas, tingindo as vigas de ferro no teto e as paredes de rubro. A tinta estava descascando em ambos os lados do corredor e esferas metálicas do tamanho de bolas de pingue-pongue espreitavam entre as ferragens, gravando tudo.

Estavam sendo observados.

Enquanto caminhavam, às vezes cobrindo o próprio rosto com as mãos devido ao cheiro e ao ar pesado, o único ruído vinha de seus passos contra o concreto e as respirações abafadas. Era como respirar um incêndio lá embaixo. Jongin deveria ter se lembrado de comprar máscaras de proteção quando estavam no Armazém.

Os cinco _players_ viraram à esquerda e depois o segundo corredor à direita, seguindo o mapa mental de Kyungsoo. Havia luz no final do corredor onde entraram. Antes que pudessem chegar à metade do trajeto, porém, um som agudo irrompeu de caixas de som escondidas entre as vigas. Substâncias negras e espessas como raízes pendiam dos metais acima deles, agitando-se furiosamente.

 _Bem-vindos, jogadores._ Uma voz ressoou no corredor, obrigando o grupo a parar.

_Escutem atentamente às novas regras. Há algumas mudanças no regulamento do Underground para mergulhos em equipe. Como vocês já sabem, uma guilda deve conter cinco cidadãos pertencentes à mesma casta que tenham idades entre quatorze a cinquenta e cinco anos; não é permitido interferir no jogo de outros players, caso os encontrem durante o seu trajeto até a próxima zona; é proibido o uso de armaduras de corpo blindadas e o porte de munição tem um limite de cinco caixas por time. Conforme vencerem os obstáculos, recompensas virtuais serão disponibilizadas para vocês, inclusive novas caixas de munição, então não se preocupem._

_Diferente das últimas normas, uma equipe não pode se fragmentar ou abandonar um de seus membros. Todos devem ganhar juntos, o que significa que vocês estão conectados virtual e mentalmente através das ondas cerebrais._

— O que ele quis dizer? — murmurou Yixing, e o Organizador pareceu ter ouvido sua pergunta, porque a voz grave irrompeu novamente.

_Em outras palavras, vocês agora são uma única vida. Vocês só podem ganhar o jogo se estiverem todos vivos. Se um membro falecer durante a partida, então todos automaticamente perdem. Desejo a todos uma boa sorte e um bom aproveitamento. Vocês tem uma hora e meia. Veremos os mais afortunados do lado de cá. Transmissão encerrada!_

Jongin deu de ombros.

— Isso não muda nada pra gente. Não vamos deixar ninguém para trás.

Mas o moreno sabia que aquilo também era um modo de dificultar o jogo, e, segundo suspeitava, de eliminar uma taxa maior de cidadãos em um só mergulho. Talvez também fosse um sinal de que estavam de olho neles, e que não deixariam que eles sobrevivessem tão facilmente. Era quase impossível que um time vencesse uma partida com todos os membros ainda vivos.

— Se alguém aqui ousar morrer hoje — Sehun avisou —, então eu mesmo irei persegui-lo no inferno.

— Não vou morrer — disse Baekhyun, parecendo convicto. Ele olhou para o atirador e balançou a cabeça, estalando a língua em provocação. — Deus me livre ver essa sua cara feia do lado de lá.

E logo todos estavam juntando as mãos no centro de uma roda, os ombros colados uns nos outros enquanto juravam sobrevivência a qualquer custo.

— Somos um — Jongin concordou. — E vamos morrer ou viver como um.  
  


⇝

Kyungsoo podia percorrer o subsolo de olhos fechados.

Conhecia aqueles corredores como conhecia a palma da mão. Talvez tivessem trinta metros até a primeira armadilha, talvez menos. Se o _Underground_ permanecia com as mesmas coordenadas e estratégias, era muito provável que algo estivesse espreitando no final daquele trecho, onde as luzes eram mais claras e o trajeto mais cinzento. E aquele lugar... Pelos seus cálculos, eles estavam em um ambiente que não era totalmente desconhecido.

Mais alguns passos e a claridade o cegou por questão de segundos. Podia ver a silhueta dos corpos de seus amigos contra a luz, andando à sua frente com as armas erguidas. O lugar era iluminado, quase como se estivessem próximos da superfície. Era uma clareira repleta de destroços, blocos de concretos destruídos, ferragens e fuligens flutuantes. Quando olhou para cima, o rapaz viu prédios abandonados e construções em ruínas, centenas de metros acima deles.

— É impressão minha ou esse lugar é estranhamente familiar? — perguntou Baekhyun, avançando com cautela na direção do vácuo.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça.

— Não é impressão sua, Baek. Aqui é o Declínio. A diferença é que o estamos vendo de baixo. — Ele olhou para cima mais uma vez, vendo a enorme abertura rodeada de peças metálicas fundidas à estrutura original. — Estamos no fundo do precipício.

De repente, ele se lembrou das lamúrias, das vozes e dos guinchos que podiam ouvir quando estavam lá em cima. Ruídos que a brisa soprava e que morriam toda vez que chegavam à superfície. Sehun pareceu perceber também, porque tomou a dianteira e ergueu sua SMG-MK60 prateada.

— Pessoal, armas a postos! — ele gritou.

Kyungsoo recuou quando um estrondo ecoou, denunciando uma movimentação suspeita em torno da clareira. Olhos de opala negros observavam da escuridão, a pele grosseira escura enrugada em pregas ao redor das órbitas. Antes mesmo que a quimera pudesse se revelar à luz vinda da claridade, eles começaram a atirar.

A primeira sequência de tiros deixou a criatura furiosa. Quando ela rastejou até a clareira, saindo de seu esconderijo, Sehun reconheceu o monstro de imediato. Tinha o corpo encouraçado, opaco e uma coloração negra e rubra, embora a parte mais assustadora fosse a cabeça, envolvida por uma espécie de máscara branca até a altura da testa. Parte de seu rosto era feita de ossos, e terminava em três chifres gêmeos de um marrom-escuro.

— É um Agoureiro — avisou Kyungsoo. Ele passara a maior parte da infância lendo livros de um sótão empoeirado quando morava na Casta 10, então sabia mais sobre quimeras do que qualquer pessoa. — Ele tem esse nome porque significa um mau presságio. Alguns também o chamam de Oráculo da Morte. É uma quimera de nível 5.

— _Nível 5?_ — Yixing perguntou, apavorado, a voz saindo em frangalhos. Afinal, aquele era o nível máximo quando se tratava de classificar o risco das quimeras. — Eles realmente não vão facilitar as coisas pra gente.

O Agoureiro era corpulento, arrastando-se como uma volumosa massa negra para cima deles. Os rapazes ocupavam suas posições, cercando a quimera e atirando como podiam. Baekhyun enfiava as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta e tirava de lá suas bombas, sorrindo toda vez que uma delas explodia. Ele apertou o botão da esfera de metal, ativando o modo destrutivo antes de lançá-la na direção do monstro. Chamas cercaram o dorso da criatura quando uma bomba rompeu sobre ela, revelando um circuito elétrico e painéis metálicos sob a pele chamuscada.

— Não gastem munição — Kyungsoo alertou. — A pele desse bicho é grossa demais para sofrer danos. Vejam, ele ainda está inteiro onde as balas acertaram! Precisamos lançar bombas e granadas no pescoço e no tórax, onde o corpo está vulnerável. Não se esqueçam de que essa coisa é só uma máquina.

 _Uma máquina de destruição_ , ele completou mentalmente.

O baixinho apanhou uma granada incendiária, preparando-se para atirá-la na direção do Agoureiro. No entanto, a criatura grotesca avançou sobre ele antes que pudesse sequer organizar os seus pensamentos. Ele se lançou contra o solo pedregoso e girou para o lado, escapando da boca repleta de dentes afiados. A mandíbula óssea ficou presa nas ferragens dos escombros, sofrendo rachaduras profundas enquanto ela tentava escapar dali.

A granada havia rolado para longe, mas Kyungsoo se arrastou e se esticou, conseguindo capturá-la entre os dedos no exato momento em que uma sombra negra se assomava acima dele. Uma bomba estourou sobre ele, explodindo um dos olhos do animal. O rapaz aproveitou essa chance para lançar a granada incendiária dentro da boca do Agoureiro, que guinchava dolorosamente com o crânio agora desfigurado, fios coloridos dançando pela abertura da órbita vazia.

— Avancem pela esquerda! — Jongin gritou. — Ele agora tem um ponto cego. Vamos usar isso a nosso favor. — Ele apontou, indicando a parede com vigas aparentes do outro lado do precipício. — Vou atraí-lo para o outro lado. Yixing, Sehun e Kyungsoo, vocês esperam aqui. Baekhyun vem comigo pra lançar as bombas. Coloquem os óculos de proteção e lancem as granadas quando ele estiver distraído.

Kyungsoo correu para o lado de Yixing quando a criatura atacou de novo, avançando com o pescoço comprido e enrugado pulsando, os fios podendo ser vistos através da pele flácida como veias. Sua pele parecia ser mais frágil ali, ao contrário do resto do corpo. Os dentes pontiagudos eram agora somente lâminas e peças metálicas. A cada movimento, o Agoureiro feria e rasgava a própria boca tentando machucá-los.

Jongin e Baekhyun conseguiram atrair a atenção do bicho e dispararam na direção oposta, olhando sobre os ombros vez ou outra para se certificarem de que ele estava longe o bastante. No entanto, o Agoureiro realmente parecia ser sinônimo de azar, porque quando tudo parecia estar dando certo e os dois rapazes se preparavam para lançar as bombas, o Byun tropeçou em ruínas de concreto e caiu de bruços, os joelhos esfolados contra o piso áspero.

Sehun ignorou as ordens e começou a atirar, a metralhadora sustentada por ambas as mãos enquanto ele mirava na parte metálica do dorso encouraçado. Isso conseguiu atrasá-lo por apenas alguns minutos até que a munição acabasse, mas foi o suficiente para que Baekhyun conseguisse levantar e seguir o moreno novamente. Com o Agoureiro olhando para o lado oposto, eles avançaram pela esquerda, lançando bombas e granadas.

Uma delas explodiu ao lado do pescoço da criatura e a cercou de fogo azulado, fazendo-a guinchar e se contorcer, arrastando-se cegamente pela clareira. Ela tombou com o crânio a poucos centímetros de Jongin, e o jovem precisou se afastar o mais rápido que pôde. O olho de opala restante girou, capturando o seu movimento, e foi quando o moreno percebeu que não fora rápido o bastante.

A placa óssea da cabeça da quimera só foi impedida de se aproximar dele porque Jongin esticara o braço metálico, sua prótese mantendo sua boca afastada. O suor escorria pelo seu pescoço e o ombro parecia sofrer espasmos com a força utilizada naquele movimento. O metal estremecia e soltava estalos, por mais resistente que fosse. Os tiros e granadas que seus amigos atiravam no monstro sequer pareciam funcionar agora. Ele estava determinado a devorá-lo.

Então, ele passou a se concentrar, sentindo uma descarga elétrica na ponta dos dedos. Era sua última chance. Uma energia em forma de raios azulados irrompeu da palma da sua mão para o crânio da criatura, ao mesmo tempo em que ele era lançado para trás. Suas costas bateram contra um muro de cimento enquanto ele via o Agoureiro estremecer e desabar sem vida, fumegando. Nuvens de fumaça escapavam das laterais do corpo e do pescoço.

— Conseguimos! — comemorou Yixing.

Ao lado dele, um holograma no formato de uma caixa de munição vermelha agora brilhava, como uma recompensa por terem vencido o primeiro obstáculo. O chinês ergueu a mão para pegá-la e imediatamente o desenho virtual se transformou em matéria.

 _Teletransporte_ , Kyungsoo pensou, ainda respirando com dificuldade.

Todos se lançaram sobre Jongin para dar-lhe abraços e tapinhas nas costas, parabenizando-o por ter dado o golpe final. Exceto Sehun, que cedeu sobre os próprios joelhos, soltando o ar dos pulmões bem devagar. Ele parecia aliviado.

— Você está bem? — o baixinho perguntou, aproximando-se dele e colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

— Sim, estou ótimo... É só que... — Ele colocou a mão sobre o peito, sem fôlego. — Quimeras são o meu pesadelo.

Kyungsoo deu risada.

— Isso quer dizer que Oh Sehun também tem uma fraqueza?

— Conte isso pra alguém e eu juro que mato você, Sr. Gênio — ele resmungou, parecendo voltar ao normal. Depois ficou de pé, tirando o excesso de sujeira das roupas e observando a passagem do outro lado. — Ei, aquele corredor sempre esteve ali?

Kyungsoo olhou para trás, para uma entrada de acesso em arco do lado oposto, onde antes só havia escombros. O corredor por onde vieram agora estava fechado. A parede estava agora lisa naquele lugar, como se a passagem nunca tivesse existido.

— Vamos — chamou Baekhyun, andando com alguma dificuldade. Suas calças estavam rasgadas na altura dos joelhos, onde a pele esfolada e suja de sangue podia ser vista.

Antes de partirem, Yixing e Sehun rasgaram partes de suas camisetas e as cortaram em tiras para conter o sangramento na perna do Byun. Kyungsoo sorriu, sentindo que, de fato, ele fazia parte da melhor equipe do mundo.

 _Nós somos um_.

Seguiram pelo novo corredor lateral, embora ele não se parecesse em nada com um corredor. Era muito mais estreito do que o normal, com paredes metálicas inacabadas e hastes de metal escapando por elas como se fossem espinhos. Por onde quer que olhassem, podiam ver fios elétricos e painéis repletos de circuitos. Era como se estivessem dentro do estômago de um robô. Isso, é claro, se robôs _tivessem_ um estômago.

— É uma armadilha — avisou Kyungsoo, e todos seguraram suas armas ainda mais forte.

O final do corredor desembocava em mais duas passagens, e depois mais uma, alguns metros à frente. Caminharam meio sem rumo, tentando se situar naquela floresta de metal. O baixinho já estava ansioso e com o coração palpitando apressado contra o peito enquanto ele aguardava, esperando que algo os atacasse a qualquer momento.

Eles não chegavam a lugar nenhum. Já estavam caminhando há bons minutos quando Kyungsoo decidiu rasgar um pedaço de sua camisa xadrez e prendê-la em uma das ferragens. E, mais algum tempo depois, após caminharem por uma distância que parecia infinita, o rapaz viu o mesmo retalho preto e branco que deixara ali minutos antes.

 _Um labirinto_ , ele pensou, secando as mãos suadas no colete.

— Esse lugar não tem uma saída — grunhiu Sehun, tentando usar a visão do olho biônico para enxergar através das paredes, mas tudo que via eram corredores e mais corredores de metal.

— Podemos usar as granadas — Yixing sugeriu, fazendo um dos projéteis subir e descer em sua mão como se fosse uma bola de beisebol. — Talvez seja mais fácil encontrar uma saída se explodirmos as paredes.

Kyungsoo parou, olhando ao redor.

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia. O teto é muito baixo — ele explicou, apontando para cima. — Se houver uma explosão e ela se espalhar, podemos morrer por inalação de fumaça antes mesmo de conseguirmos sair.

— Então... continuamos andando? — Era a voz de Baekhyun.

— Não há para onde ir — Jongin respondeu, deixando escapar um suspiro cansado. — E não temos muito tempo. Nosso limite é uma hora e meia, e já se passaram cinquenta e oito minutos. Esse lugar foi construído para nos atrasar. Se não fizermos alguma coisa, vamos todos bater as botas por morte cerebral.

De todas as coisas possíveis, Kyungsoo não imaginava se ver preso novamente. Talvez, após ter superado o seu antigo pesadelo, um novo tenha tomado o seu lugar. Ele ficara encurralado no mergulho anterior, e agora se via trancafiado em um labirinto, sem sucesso algum em encontrar uma saída. Entretanto, ainda havia uma chance. Uma última chance.

Aquele lugar poderia não ser real, assim como a grade metálica que quase o matara da última vez.

— Há uma coisa que podemos tentar — Kyungsoo disse, por fim, estendo as mãos. Suas mãos tocaram o metal enferrujado das paredes, sentindo a textura dos materiais e avaliando cada detalhe. — Esse lugar não é real. É mais uma armadilha projetada pelos Organizadores. As paredes... — Ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. — Nós podemos quebrá-las com o pensamento.

Ele se concentrou, tocando o metal e sentindo o aço sob seus dedos. Era duro, palpável. E, no segundo seguinte, parecia quase gelatinoso, desfazendo-se através do seu toque. Era como se todo aquele labirinto existisse em algum lugar entre o real e o imaginário.

Todos os outros seguiram seus passos, e ouviram algo quebrar. Estava acontecendo.

Houve um ruído alto, seguido de um estalido, e o rapaz levou as mãos ao rosto para se proteger dos estilhaços. As paredes se desfizeram em fragmentos que pareciam reais, mas apenas se dissipavam. Os pixels desapareciam cada vez que tocavam a sua pele. A partir do momento em que eles não acreditavam mais no labirinto, ele não poderia existir. As armadilhas eram projetadas conforme os pesadelos e desenvolvidas de acordo com o cérebro do jogador. Se o medo já não era mais palpável, não havia como as projeções se sustentarem.

Ainda existiam algumas partículas fluorescentes oscilando no ar quando os cinco se viram de volta a um corredor de luzes avermelhadas, equivalente ao 21º setor da sexta zona. Kyungsoo sequer conseguiu respirar aliviado antes de ver um _cyberpunk_ dobrar a esquina. Ele olhou para baixo, vendo sensores nas laterais das paredes.

_Oh, merda._

O rapaz estava preparado para correr ou erguer a arma, mas Yixing foi mais rápido. Ele acertou três balas no pescoço do ciborgue, e uma delas atravessou a pele flácida e os circuitos internos, destruindo a Placa-Mãe em questão de segundos. O _cyberpunk_ parou, cambaleou, e então caiu ao chão com um baque.

Kyungsoo encheu os pulmões de ar e os esvaziou o mais lentamente possível. Apoiou o ombro direito na parede, buscando alguns segundos de descanso. Ele sabia que aquele momento de paz não duraria muito tempo, e que provavelmente seriam atacados outra vez, mas decidiu aproveitar para respirar fundo e tentar relaxar.

Os músculos das suas pernas doíam e latejavam. O trapézio, da região posterior do tronco e do pescoço, parecia estar duro feito pedra e tensionado. Ele parecia ter carregado Júpiter nas costas. Ainda estava recuperando o fôlego depois de terem corrido e lutado contra a quimera. O peito ardia a cada respiração, e sentia a camiseta grudar em seu abdômen por causa do suor. Kyungsoo estava arruinado.

Ouviu a voz de Sehun chamá-los para continuar andando, então girou a cabeça na direção do ombro, sentindo-o estalar, e depois se preparou para prosseguir. Faltava pouco para que a parte primordial do plano fosse colocada em prática. Contudo, quando se sustentou sobre seus próprios pés e respirou fundo, um grito doloroso escapou de seus lábios.

Sentiu lâminas em seu ombro. Dedos metálicos afundando na carne e sangue escorrendo por suas costas.

— Kyungsoo, atrás de você! — alguém gritou. Mas era tarde demais.

O rapaz só teve tempo de identificar um _cyberpunk_ de feições femininas, com dentes apodrecidos e fios escapando pelos rasgos na raiz dos cabelos negros, antes de sentir seu corpo todo amolecer. Ele fechou os olhos. E, de repente, tudo era escuridão.  
  


⇝

Sehun sentiu cheiro de queimado.

Enquanto dezenas de _cyberpunks_ se acumulavam no corredor, alguns metros atrás dele, fumaça escapava de fendas metálicas do outro lado. O fogo começou a irromper do chão e do teto, chamas alongadas oscilando e dançando diante de seus olhos. Ele usou seu olho biônico para tentar visualizar o que havia além, podendo identificar um lance de escadas enferrujadas a pelo menos trinta metros dali.

Jongin estava posicionado diante do corpo desfalecido de Kyungsoo, exterminando as máquinas que ousavam se aproximar, enquanto Baekhyun tentava socorrê-lo. Ele não estava morto, Sehun sabia, ou ele e todos os membros da equipe já teriam tido seus cérebros desligados a essa altura.

Yixing, com os olhos iluminados pelas labaredas avermelhadas, praguejou em voz alta:

— Maldito pesadelo.

 _Fogo_ , ele percebeu. _Seu pesadelo tem a ver com fogo._

— Ei, Zhang — ele chamou. — Você consegue se livrar dele? Você sabe, fazer aquilo que Kyungsoo fez com o labirinto?

Uma sequência de balas e granadas de estilhaços atingiu o grupo de _cyberpunks_ antes que o chinês finalmente balançasse a cabeça, negando. Alguns tombaram, o corpo dobrado de forma retorcida no chão, mas outros continuaram avançando, ainda com os circuitos intactos.

— Eu estou tentando — ele admitiu —, mas não parece estar dando certo. — Quando um dos ciborgues se aproximou o bastante para que Yixing pudesse afastá-lo com um golpe da arma, ele atirou novamente. — Não consigo me concentrar.

Um deles, com as laterais da boca rasgadas e a mandíbula quebrada, tentava abocanhar o rosto de Sehun, mas o rapaz o fez engolir uma granada incendiária e afastou-o com um chute, vendo-o explodir à sua frente. Outros receberam um destino parecido, com as balas atravessando as gargantas e encontrando a Placa-Mãe na nuca.

Exterminá-los não era um problema para Oh Sehun. Nem de longe. O problema era que, com as chamas se aproximando pouco a pouco, ficava cada vez mais difícil respirar. A fumaça preenchia o corredor e o fazia tossir.

— Esses ciborgues... — Ouviu Baekhyun grunhir, olhando para a cena com alguma preocupação. Ele puxou o corpo de Kyungsoo para perto, tentando proteger o amigo em seus braços. — Eles não são _cyberpunks_ acidentais. Não são os ciborgues que eu infectei. Eles são...

E Sehun voltou sua atenção para ele, compreendendo o que o garoto queria dizer.

Jongin, que já havia eliminado boa parte deles com a sua SMG e golpes com a prótese metálica, agora erguia a arma com as mãos trêmulas, suor escorrendo pelas têmporas enquanto ele observava uma figura sofrendo espasmos no final do corredor.

Era uma ciborgue de cabelos castanhos, com tiques que faziam sua cabeça sofrer contrações bizarras e rasgos na lateral do rosto que deixavam à mostra alguns fios e circuitos, soltando faíscas nas bochechas e nas pernas. Olhando ao redor, para os cadáveres de metal espalhados pelo piso, ele notou que estavam usando roupas brancas, embora claramente não pertencessem à Elite.

Os traços daquela _cyberpunk_ eram estranhamente familiares, e aquilo o assustou. Mas nada o assustou tanto quanto ver os dentes apodrecidos rangerem e baterem uns contra os outros, preparando-se para morder sua primeira vítima.

O moreno erguia a metralhadora, mas ela tremia exageradamente em suas mãos. Quando olhou para ele, Sehun percebeu que ele estava em choque. Os lábios estavam entreabertos, uma respiração audível escapando em forma de soluços. Seu rosto estava coberto por lágrimas.

Ele ergueu a arma mais uma vez, engolindo saliva, mas não teve coragem de pressionar o gatilho.

Jongin jamais poderia atirar na própria mãe.  
  


⇝

Jongin agora mal podia vê-la através dos olhos marejados.

Tentou forçar o seu cérebro para que ela desaparecesse. Uma, duas, três vezes ou mais. Esperou que ela se desfizesse em partículas coloridas e se dissipasse diante dele, mas isso não aconteceu. O _cyberpunk_ que se parecia com a sua mãe caminhou em sua direção, os pés arrastando no chão e provocando aquele ruído metálico que fazia seu corpo se arrepiar.

Ele não queria atirar. Ele não _podia_ atirar.

Seu peito parecia cada vez mais pesado e os joelhos pareciam prestes a ceder. Jongin se perguntou se ela era realmente uma projeção, ou se tudo aquilo que via era real. De qualquer forma, seu pesadelo voltara a assombrá-lo mais uma vez naquele subsolo empoeirado e repleto de fumaça, e ele não sabia se conseguiria lidar com aquilo.

Da última vez que vira sua mãe, ela era apenas uma imagem tremeluzindo em um ambiente úmido do _Underground_ , quase um fantasma. Ali, no entanto, ela parecia de carne e osso. _De carne e metal_ , ele pensou. Naquela época, ele perdera um braço enquanto se distraía com a imagem da mulher que o abandonara. Mas ele não podia se dar ao luxo de perder mais nada. Agora, ele precisava encontrar forças para enfrentá-la.

Yixing e Sehun surgiram ao seu lado. O chinês colocou uma mão em seu ombro.

— Jongin, está tudo bem. Eu posso fazer isso por você.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não.... Isso é algo que eu preciso fazer — ele murmurou, sua voz mais rouca e frágil do que nunca. — Ela não é a minha mãe. Ela agora é só uma máquina de destruição. Eu posso fazer isso.

 _Eu posso fazer isso_ , ele repetiu para si mesmo.

Ergueu a arma com determinação e mirou em sua garganta, os dedos da mão direita resvalando sobre o gatilho enquanto ele tentava evitar que os braços tremessem. Atirou várias e várias vezes, muito mais do que o suficiente para pará-la. Cada bala que penetrava na pele da mulher era uma pontada em seu peito. Ele continuou disparando, disparando e disparando, rastros translúcidos escorrendo por suas bochechas. Até que, enfim, o corpo pesado desabasse com um baque, os dedos metálicos das mãos ainda sofrendo alguns espasmos antes de pararem completamente.

Os olhos da _cyberpunk_ adquiriram uma coloração esbranquiçada e sem vida. Do outro lado, o fogo se extinguiu como num passe de mágica. A fumaça ainda esvoaçada ao redor deles. Jongin cedeu sobre os próprios joelhos, apoiando as costas na parede e deslizando o corpo, até que estivesse sentado no piso acinzentado com as pernas dobradas e o rosto escondido entre as mãos.

Por cinco minutos inteiros, ninguém falou uma palavra.  
  


⇝

Kyungsoo tinha os dedos de Jongin acariciando a sua cabeça quando ele acordou.

Em um canto próximo, Baekhyun se sentava confortavelmente no degrau de uma escada enferrujada, o pequeno cubo negro emitindo luzes e um holograma repleto de códigos. Ele comprimia os lábios e franzia a testa, tentando se concentrar.

— Ei, Byun. Temos vinte minutos — Yixing avisou, olhando para um painel vermelho-vivo que brilhava acima da cabeça deles, onde estava a contagem regressiva para o limite de tempo do jogo. Se o cronômetro chegasse a zero, todos sofreriam uma morte cerebral.

O hacker apenas se limitou a balançar a cabeça.

— Falta pouco! — ele gritou em resposta, deslizando o dedo indicador habilmente sobre a tela.

— Eu morri? — Kyungsoo sussurrou, e Jongin retribuiu a pergunta com um sorriso fraco. — Meu ombro parece dez vezes mais pesado e esse lugar parece mais horrível do que nunca. E você, punho de aço, faz um cafuné horrível. Eu com certeza devo estar no inferno.

Os lábios do moreno se estenderam, dessa vez em um sorriso de verdade.

— Céus, é tão bom ouvir a sua voz de novo, mesmo quando você está resmungando.

 _Eu não estou resmungando_ , Kyungsoo pensou, mas guardou o pensamento para si mesmo. Ele se levantou, gemendo de dor e amaldiçoando mentalmente o maldito ciborgue que o havia ferido.

— Aqueles ciborgues... — Sehun começou, como se lesse a sua mente. — Eles não são _cyberpunks_ comuns. Vocês perceberam isso, certo? Aqueles não foram infectados pelo _Black Code_. Aqueles monstros de metal eram pessoas. Pessoas _de verdade_. A Elite deve ter se aproveitado do vírus que o Baekhyun espalhou alguns anos atrás para criar ciborgues com corpos de pessoas reais, o que provavelmente deve ter sido útil para reaproveitar a pele e a estrutura de cadáveres com corpos saudáveis.

— Isso é horrível... — Yixing suspirou. — Por que eles fariam isso? A menos...

Algo pareceu se encaixar na cabeça de Kyungsoo. Todos aqueles corpos deteriorados que vira no último mergulho, com dentes apodrecidos e características comuns demais para pertencerem à Elite. Ele se amaldiçoou por não ter pensado nisso antes.

— Eles provavelmente enxergaram isso como uma oportunidade para eliminar as castas mais pobres, pouco a pouco — ele disse, passando a mão pelo topo da cabeça, como se aquilo pudesse ajudá-lo a pensar melhor. — Da mesma forma que fizeram anos atrás, durante o Colapso. É óbvio que uma epidemia como aquela não foi algo natural, e sim planejado. Ela só atingiu as últimas três zonas. O sistema deve estar criando ciborgues para manter um controle social.

Jongin revirou os olhos e bufou.

— Controle social, o meu rabo. Cada dia odeio mais esses idiotas.

Quando disse aquilo, algumas luzes se apagaram no 2º setor. Kyungsoo já vira aquilo acontecer antes, durante o seu último mergulho. Eles provavelmente haviam desligado os geradores que transmitiam os jogos em tempo real outra vez. Significava que tinham falado além da conta. Precisavam ser censurados. E aquilo, para eles, era uma grande vantagem. Afinal, com os geradores desligados, o _firewall_ — dispositivo responsável pela segurança digital — deixava as entradas desprotegidas e mais propensas a serem invadidas por inteiro.

— Perfeito — Baekhyun sorriu. — Isso era exatamente o que precisávamos! — Uma tela de acesso se acendeu diante de seus olhos e ele apontou para os códigos, tentando conter a empolgação. — Pessoal, estamos dentro! Invadimos todo o sistema deles. Isso está _realmente_ acontecendo!

Os cinco rapazes soltaram gritos animados, sorrisos genuínos e brilhantes se estendendo em seus lábios. Yixing bateu palma. Sehun ergueu a própria arma em comemoração. Jongin e Kyungsoo trocaram um olhar cúmplice, a felicidade estampada no brilho dos olhos castanhos.

A felicidade, no entanto, durou pouco. Mais _cyberpunks_ estavam vindo na direção deles, avançando como maníacos para detê-los. Provavelmente foram enviados pelos Organizadores para evitar que eles concluíssem o plano. Enquanto o hacker fazia sua parte, digitando comandos na tela, os outros quatro rapazes se posicionaram para combater os ciborgues.

Jongin explodia a cabeça deles com facilidade, usando as descargas elétricas de sua prótese, parecendo muito empolgado em finalmente participar de uma luta corpo-a-corpo. Yixing e Sehun atiravam como loucos, sem qualquer pausa ou descanso. Sem precisarem sequer respirar fundo. E Kyungsoo, com os bolsos do colete cheios de bombas e granadas, atirava várias delas na direção dos monstros de metal, provocando uma explosão atrás da outra.

Como eles haviam combinado, não poderiam derrubar o sistema sozinhos. Então, a primeira coisa que Baekhyun fez foi olhar para a contagem regressiva flutuando no painel holográfico acima deles, indicando cinquenta e nove segundos. E caindo cada vez mais. Estavam ficando sem tempo. Em seguida, digitou um comando na rede e observou enquanto as luzes piscavam, agora muito mais fracas. Após um clique, todos os _cyberpunks_ tombaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Os ciborgues da Elite foram todos exterminados — Baekhyun informou. — Os geradores estão desligados também. Eu vou ativar a transmissão!

Os segundos da contagem desapareceram, junto de todos os sensores e projeções.

E, mesmo que apenas por alguns minutos, o _Underground_ havia desaparecido.  
  


⇝

O Pátio Central era iluminado apenas por lâmpadas de emergência, tingindo o rosto dos cidadãos atônitos de azul pálido. Reunidos diante das telas agora desligadas, eles não compreendiam o que estava acontecendo. Para os espectadores assíduos, era a segunda vez que uma queda de energia interrompia uma partida do jogo. No entanto, era a primeira vez que viam ciborgues Supervisores caírem ao chão, inertes.

Não podiam mais visualizar os _players_ lutando bravamente nas telas, nem saber através dos informes ao vivo sobre as mortes e vitórias, assim como ter notícias de seus parentes que participavam do mergulho. Era desesperador. Na escuridão, tudo que viam eram os painéis chiando, sem sinal algum.

Até que, como um milagre, a transmissão voltou. Mas não era exatamente o que esperavam ver.

Um garoto de cabelos loiros, óculos de proteção com lentes alaranjadas apoiados na cabeça e com uma jaqueta puída coberta de sangue surgiu diante de uma câmera, piscando algumas vezes antes de limpar a garganta. Em dezenas de anos de tradição, era a primeira vez que algo como aquilo acontecia no _Underground_.

Todos observaram atentamente, curiosos e ao mesmo tempo apreensivos com aquela interrupção. O rapaz que ocupava todas as telas holográficas do pátio deu um sorrisinho satisfeito, antes de finalmente começar a falar.  
  
  


_Olá a todos. O meu nome é Byun Baekhyun_

_Alguns me chamam de Threat, mas eu prometo que não sou uma ameaça._

_Se você está assistindo a essa transmissão, isso quer dizer que o nosso plano está dando certo. Talvez tenhamos alguma chance de fazer esse lugar se tornar uma verdadeira democracia. Mas não temos muito tempo. A Elite pretende eliminar as castas mais pobres, e essa já não é nenhuma novidade. Todos nós sabemos do que eles são capazes. Todos nós sofremos todos os dias graças a esse maldito governo._

_Eu sou contra as castas. Sou contra a Elite e, acima de tudo, sou contra esse sistema. E eu sei que não sou o único. Sei que, assim como eu, milhares de cidadãos estão insatisfeitos e infelizes. E eu me pergunto... Se nós somos tantos, por que ainda nos mantemos parados? Por que não fazemos nada? Por que permitimos que eles nos controlem e decidam como cada um de nós precisa viver? Para mudar um sistema, primeiro é preciso abrir a mente das pessoas._

_Eu estou implorando. Nós_ precisamos _fazer alguma coisa. Precisamos tomar uma atitude. E quem melhor do que o povo para decidir o que é melhor para a sociedade? Nós somos a maioria, então por que temos tanto medo? Por que estamos recuando? Onde está a nossa voz?_

_Somos maiores do que achamos que somos. Se você está comigo e deseja um lugar melhor, onde todos possam trabalhar com o que quiserem e ser livres para irem onde bem entenderem, então erga o seu punho. Levante-se. Lute._

_Eu sou só um garoto, eu sei. Mas hoje..._

_Hoje eu sou a voz da revolução._   
  


Os primeiros gestos foram tímidos, cautelosos. Para a grande surpresa de todos, executores e caçadoresforam os primeiros a levantar as mãos, dobrando os dedos e erguendo o punho. Depois deles, servidores domésticos, mineradores e engenheiros também encontraram a sua voz. Os rostos iluminados pela luz azulada pareciam agora ter um brilho diferente no olhar e os corações eram preenchidos com um suspiro de esperança.

Em questão de segundos, a multidão estava reunida, pela primeira vez desde que se lembravam, ocupando o mesmo espaço. Sem diferenças. Sem divisão de castas. Os grupos antes isolados, cada um em sua área determinada, agora se misturavam. Alguns gritavam, outros aplaudiam, e a grande maioria começou a entoar um grito de guerra. Parentes se abraçaram quando _players_ atravessaram os portões à salvo.

Em todos os corredores, castas e zonas, a comoção era geral. Eles haviam despertado os cidadãos de um transe, e aquele era apenas o primeiro passo. No alto, centenas de milhares de punhos eram erguidos. Eram os primeiros passos de uma grande manifestação.

Os primeiros passos para mudar o mundo.  
  


⇝

**_4º Setor - Área Neutra_ **

**_Braço de Órion, Via Láctea_ **

**_Setembro de 2183, às 15h00_ **

[ _Três anos após a Grande Derrocada_ ]  
  


Zinco. Crômio. Titânio. Cobalto.

A oficina de Kyungsoo, localizada no centro comercial da Planície, tinha cheiro de metais pesados, de óleo e de lar. As faíscas multicoloridas explodiam entre seus dedos cobertos pela luva e desvaneciam no ar, alguns resquícios de centelhas luminosas dançando ao redor dele.

O andar de cima do pequeno sobrado era onde passava a maior parte do dia, sentindo-se feliz em trabalhar com as armaduras e as próteses de metal. Jongin zombava dele por estar com o rosto e os braços sujos de graxa o tempo todo. Na maior parte das vezes, porém, ele aproveitava a chance para limpar as manchas no queixo e nas bochechas do namorado com a manga da camisa.

Três anos após a Grande Derrocada, uma revolução contra o sistema ditatorial que durou seis longos meses, as mudanças ainda estavam acontecendo. Agora, elegiam um representante de quatro em quatro anos, ainda que todas as questões públicas fossem discutidas e votadas em plebiscito. Nesse ano, Byun Baekhyun começava a exercer a sua função de Primeiro-Ministro do Orbe.

Jongin pegou o elevador para chegar à oficina, vindo da cafeteria que Minseok abrira no andar de baixo. Surpreendentemente, o rapaz era ainda melhor preparando cafés do que elaborando bebidas fluorescentes naquele bar clandestino da Chinatown. Yixing era agora um dos comandantes da Dark Orbit, a maior espaçonave dos exploradores, e o moreno fundara um orfanato para acolher crianças abandonadas.

Nos finais de semana, os dois ajudavam na cafeteria movimentada. Para o azar do clientes, o chinês era ainda um pouco atrapalhado quando se tratava de servir as mesas e anotar os pedidos. Mas Jongin, mesmo com o braço mecânico, fazia um sucesso e tanto como garçom naquele uniforme bonito.

O moreno deixou o copo de Expresso Lunar, um café cercado por chantilly e com desenhos da Via Láctea na superfície, sobre a mesa de trabalho de Kyungsoo. Quando o baixinho desviou sua atenção da perna mecânica sobre a bancada e olhou para ele, Jongin estava dando um daqueles seus sorrisos deslumbrantes.

— Meu namorado tem um tempo para fazer uma pausa?

Ele sorriu de volta, balançando a cabeça em descrença.

— Você é inacreditável, Kim Jongin.

Sentaram-se na varanda, as pernas pendendo para fora e os braços apoiados nas grades de metal. Ao lado de Kyungsoo, o copo fumegante estava pela metade, e sobre seu colo havia um sanduíche de presunto. Era uma espécie de tradição se acomodarem ali, juntos, dividindo um sanduíche como se fosse a primeira vez.

Em um painel que Baekhyun fizera questão de instalar do lado de fora, na parede do lado direito, centenas de imagens dos cinco amigos passavam como um álbum de fotos. Fotografias deles com Sehun, Yixing e Baekhyun bebendo drinques tônicos no aniversário do chinês, visitando alguma zona reformada do Orbe ou até mesmo comemorando o primeiro ano de namoro de Sehun e Baekhyun, o casal de encrenqueiros.

Era, com certeza, a melhor vida que poderiam desejar.

Da varanda, podiam ver as pistas de aeroplanadores recém-construídas para que os habitantes pudessem se deslocar livremente, luzes de todas as cores tingindo seus rostos com a iluminação da cidade. Kyungsoo deitou no ombro do rapaz ao seu lado enquanto observava a metrópole se agitar, acender e pulsar diante deles. Cheia de vida.

— Eu estava errado — Jongin sussurrou, e o baixinho sentiu o toque gelado do braço metálico em sua cintura.

— Sobre o quê?

O moreno olhou para a paisagem outra vez, para além dos vidros que o separavam do espaço. Para as nebulosas, as nuvens de poeira, hidrogênio, hélio e plasma, cintilando em cores vibrantes e quase mágicas. A constelação de Órion desenhava estrelas na bochecha de Kyungsoo, e Jongin decidiu sabiamente beijar cada uma delas.

— Acho que existe um lar para todo mundo.

E ele, finalmente, havia encontrado o lugar ao qual pertencia.  
  


**(FIM)**

**Imagine no possessions** Imagine que não há posses

 **I wonder if you can** Eu me pergunto se você pode

 **No need for greed or hunger** Sem a necessidade de ganância ou fome

 **A Brotherhood of man** Uma irmandade dos homens

-

 **Imagine all the people** Imagine todas as pessoas

 **Sharing all the world** Partilhando todo o mundo

-

 **You may say, I'm a dreamer** Você pode dizer que eu sou um sonhador

 **But I'm not the only one** Mas eu não sou o único

 **I hope someday you'll join us** Espero que um dia você se junte a nós

 **And the world will live as one** E o mundo viverá como um só

[ _Imagine - John Lennon_ ]


End file.
